Little Prince
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Dick can't say no to Damian. He's small, arrogant, and so dominant. Dick can't help but submit to him. Damian takes advantage of this and starts ordering Dick to do more humiliating and sexual things. Dick finds himself attracted to the bossy brat and is willing to do anything to keep his little prince happy. DamiDick.


**Little Prince**

**A DamiDick Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

**Warning Story Contains: DamiDick, Sex toys, BDSM, Choking, Violence, Cuckholding, Humility, Urination, and Boy x Boy Romance**

When Damian arrived at the batfamily mansion, he was happy to finally have met his true father. But what he noticed is that even though Bruce Wayne was Batman, he was not the one "in charge."

When it came to whoever the "leader" was, everyone sought help from Nightwing. Damian never understood why. Dick looked weak, he was always smiling, and he dressed ridiculously prancing around in tights.

Damian stood there sword in hand and with a scowl on his face. He looked up at Dick with angry green eyes, "Who are you?"

Nightwing took off his blue mask, "I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick. Welcome to the batfamily Damian." He offered a hand to the boy.

The boy stared at it and then walked away, "Where do I put my things?"

Alfred escorted him upstairs to his new bedroom. Dick stood there with a sad smile. He put his hands on his hips and sighed, "Yup, he's the blood son alright."

Damian wasn't ready to open up to anyone, especially Dick. Dick was different from the others, he barely seemed to show any negativity or get angry, no matter how much Damian provoked him. Why?

To learn more about Dick, Damian placed hidden cameras and bugs in Dick's bedroom. He monitored his behavior at all times and began taking notes on his behaviors.

With Bruce Wayne away from Gotham, and Nightwing becoming the new Batman, this meant the two were going to spend a lot of time together.

Damian sat in his room monitoring Dick on his tablet, _'Let's see if you're a worthy Batman or not, Grayson.'_

**. . .**

When it came time to eat breakfast, Alfred served pancakes with syrup. Damian and Dick sat at opposite ends of the table as they ate.

Damian forked a few cakes into his mouth and licked the sticky syrup from his pink lips. He swallowed and reached for the orange juice.

He made eye contact with Dick for a second until Dick looked back down at his own plate.

Damian made no comment and poured juice into his glass, _'He's staring at me again.'_

One thing Damian noticed a lot is that Dick would stare at him whenever he thought Damian wouldn't notice.

The boy sipped from his glass and observed the acrobat before him.

Dick had wavy black hair, blue eyes, and a first-class face. Damian hated to admit it, but he was definitely "good-looking."

He asked, "Are you wearing make-up?"

Dick stopped eating, "Wha?" he had pancakes in his mouth.

"I am asking if you wear make-up."

"N-No, I don't." he swallowed and dabbed his lips with a napkin, "Why?"

"You have a pretty face." Damian stated bluntly, "So I thought you must be wearing some, since you look so beautiful every morning."

Dick's cheeks reddened, "Oh.. thank you, but it's just my face." He didn't expect a compliment from Damian of all people. It caught him off guard.

Damian took note of his cheeks, _'He's blushing, why? I only told him the truth. I'm sure people tell him that all the time, so why's he acting all shy now?'_ he sipped more juice and reminded himself to jot that down.

**. . .**

The next observation was made in the locker room. After a night of patrolling as Batman and Robin, it was time to remove the costumes.

Damian was in the middle of taking off his red and black shirts. He could feel Dick staring at him over his shoulder.

Damian peeked back at Dick and noticed he was standing half-dressed. He just stood there eyeing him hard.

The boy sighed, "You're **staring** Grayson."

The man let out a small gasp, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to ogle you, it's just.."

He put his shirts down on the bench, "It's just **what**?"

"Well you're just.. smaller than I thought."

Damian's face scrunched in anger, "..what?"

Dick put his hands up in defense, "N-No, I mean, you speak so much like an adult..sometimes I forget you're still a child."

Damian hated being reminded of that, "Well **excuse** me for being a child with an expandable vocabulary. You adults could do it too if you weren't such illiterate buffoons."

He angrily sat on the bench and began untying his green boots. Dick felt like he just added oil to the flames.

"Look, I'm sorry. Earlier, I was staring at the scars on your back."

"Yeah, and?"

"It's just I didn't have that many when I was your age." He rubbed the back of his head, "Seeing you in the Robin uniform made me feel nostalgia. We may have started as Robin around the same age, but you've been risking your life way longer than I have. That's all."

Damian yanked his boots off, "Hmph, you think too hard Grayson. Stop feeling sorry for me and just focus on your own job."

"..part of my job **is** to worry about you. I'm your Batman after all, and a friend ..if you need one." Dick smiled his usual smile.

Damian looked at him with a bored expression, "Whatever.." he stood up and began leaving the room, but he stumbled over one of his boots.

The boy tripped and ended up clinging to Dick's back. His hand gripped tightly on Dick's side and his chest pressed against his back.

Once he regained his balance, "My apologies I was trying to.."

Dick was stiff and his ears and cheeks had turned red, "..it's fine..I was j-just about to leave." He hid his face and calmly walked out of the locker room first.

Damian stood there staring at the door. He mumbled, "What the hell is he blushing for?" He looked down at his hand that grabbed Dick earlier, _'For a muscular guy, he's surprisingly soft and squishy.'_

**. . .**

On another night of spying, Damian sat up in bed with his tablet. He stared down at it in the dark and had earbuds in his ears.

He was watching through one of the cams he placed in Dick's room.

Dick was lying on the bed wearing a bathrobe. He had just taken a shower after patrol and finally had alone time.

Damian watched patiently, _'It's that time of day, is he going to do it again?'_

Dick began closing his eyes and rubbed his hands on his chest. His hand found his nipple and he began tugging on it. He let out a small moan and his leg shifted.

Damian continued to watch calmly as Dick touched himself.

The boy always knew Dick was hiding something. Despite how much he smiled and how perfect he seemed, Dick Grayson was sexually **starved**.

Every other night, Dick would find time to himself and masturbate before going to sleep. And Damian watched every time.

He began twisted and tugging on his nipples until they were hard. He massaged his pectorals with his hands and he let out a relaxing sigh.

'_It's not like he has breasts, why does he enjoy it so much?'_ Damian curiously felt on his own chest. He was flat and felt nothing from it, _'Maybe because his are big. I bet they feel soft.'_

Dick began sucking on his own fingers until they were coated in his saliva, "Mmnhh.." He moaned as he fingered his own mouth. Once his hand was soaked, he slowly wrapped it around his erection.

His legs spread a little as he began stroking himself off. His moans escalated slightly as he pumped his cock in a tight grasp.

Damian had seen his girth before. It looked average for a man his age. But now that it was erect, he could truly see how big Dick really was, _'Maybe that's how he got his nickname.'_

Damian was aware of people's sexual desires and what masturbation was, however, Dick did his a little differently.

His second hand would go down to his privates and start massaging his own anus. Most men would've just focused on the front, but for some reason Dick liked masturbating on both ends.

He buried two fingers inside himself while pumping his front faster. His tip was dripping and squelching noises could be heard through the camera.

His moans and pants echoed through Damian's earbuds. He swallowed hard as he watched Dick's erotic display, _'He moans like a woman.'_ He shifted uncomfortably under his covers.

The acrobat thrusted his fingers to match his front strokes. His privates were sopping wet and he tossed and turned on the bed making his robe expose his naked body.

"Haahh.. Aahh..!" his mouth emitted erotic noises and his eyes were closed from how good it felt.

He rolled onto his stomach so he could pleasure his ass more. He was no longer stroking his cock but had three fingers up his ass.

Damian bit his lip a little as he watched, _'Amazing, he can feel that good from his ass alone.'_

Dick moaned louder and his erection dripped the more he teased his hole, "Oohh.. God.. Aaahh!" he flinched and he finally came on the bed.

His erection squirted out cum onto the covers and on his robe. Dick collapsed with a huff and lied there to rest.

Damian closed his mouth when he realized he hadn't swallowed while watching. He wiped his lips and clutched his chest. His heart was pounding and racing after watching Dick's erotic performance.

He hadn't had that feeling in a long time. A smirk crawled onto his face, "That settles it, I want to make him mine."

**. . .**

The next day Damian decided to run a little test on Dick.

Dick was wearing some tight gym clothes and was headed to the training room. Damian approached him dressed as Robin.

"Grayson."

He stopped and smiled at the boy, "Oh, hey Damian. You training with me today?"

He was holding a file folder, "No. Can you explain this case to me? I didn't understand it last night."

"You want **my** help?" Dick took it with a shocked expression, "Oh..um, sure." He flipped through the file and held it with one hand, "Oh I remember this one. Arkham has their own 'Justice League' called the 'Suicide Squad.'"

Damian reached out and placed a hand on Dick's chest.

"The reason they are called Suicide Squad is because they go on suicide..missions." he looked down at Damian's hand, "Um?"

The boy continued to give him a blank look, "Keep talking. I'm listening."

Dick paused a bit but resumed explaining the case, "Th-They go on suicide missions in Gotham and other parts of the world. It is important to keep an eye on them because.." Dick's voice stammered as he continued to go over the file.

Damian's hand rubbed his chest and felt on his pectorals. He continued to rub and massage it until he felt Dick's nipple get hard. He could see the hard bud press against his tight gym shirt.

'_They're so big and supple. I can see why he plays with them often.'_ His finger gave the nipple a curious poke.

Dick's voice let out a small moan and he shuddered and continued to read, "Um the group is usually lead by D-Deadshot or Harley Qu-Quinn along with other criminals."

Damian's hand slowly slid down Dick's rib cage and felt on his thighs. He gave them a small squeeze causing Dick to suck in some air and stop reading.

"Uhh..Damian.." he was uncomfortable with him feeling on his thigh. His face was blushing red and his breathing was shaky.

Damian looked up at him with demanding green eyes, "I didn't say you could stop reading. Keep explaining the case Grayson."

He swallowed hard and hesitatingly resumed reading the case, "..it's important we keep an eye on them because they don't hesitate to kill."

The boy rubbed his thighs in a circular motion, _'He really is soft, and thick too.'_ His hand felt upward and began rubbing behind Dick, feeling on his ass.

Dick's face reddened and his reading grew slower. Damian felt and groped his ass lightly causing Dick to react.

Damian observed carefully, _'I see now.'_ He let go of his ass, "Alright, that'll be enough Grayson."

Dick let out a sigh of relief and forced a smile, "..so, you understand the case?"

Damian gave a nod and took back the file folder, "Yup, I understand perfectly." He gave Dick's ass a painful slap, "Excellent work, I knew I could count on you." He calmly walked away from Dick.

The acrobat stiffed and his skin shuddered. His crotch felt wet and he was left with a confused expression, _'Did he just __**spank**__ me?'_

Damian walked over to the batcomputer and concluded in his head, _'He's very submissive. He didn't resist and didn't even ask why. What else is he willing to let me do?'_

**. . .**

Damian waited patiently for "the night." The night where Dick would find some alone time to masturbate again. This time, Damian wasn't going to be satisfied by watching like a peeping tom. No, he wanted a front row seat.

Dick was sitting on his bed and began taking his robe off. He lied down and remembered the slap Damian gave him on his butt.

He felt on his ass and it still stung a bit. He wetted his hand using his tongue and then began stroking his half-erect cock. He gave it a few light strikes and let out a relaxing moan.

Before he could go any further, his bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Oh shh-!" he covered his crotch with his hands and tried putting his robe back on.

Damian came in and closed the door behind him, "Grayson."

"Damian?!" he tried hurrying his robe on, "What the heck are you doing in here?!"

The boy approached him calmly, "I wanted to watch you masturbate."

Dick's blue eyes went wide as he stared at Damian with a confused expression, "..**what**?!"

"I want to watch you masturbate." He tugged on Dick's robe, "This is the night when you touch yourself, right? Go ahead."

Dick shrugged him off, "I'm not going to do that right in front of you!"

Damian pouted, "Well you do it right in front of the cameras."

"You put cameras in my room?!"

Damian forcefully spread Dick's legs, "That's not the point, I just want to see you masturbate." He got to see some of Dick's privates, "Just stroke it like you usually do." He stared up at him with demanding eyes, "I want to see."

Dick blushed and hesitated, "..only once."

He stripped his robe off and spread his legs for Damian. The boy lied on his stomach and watched closely as Dick resumed stroking himself.

He let out a sigh and tried focusing on his cock. He figured he'd just cum once to cure Damian of his boredom and then just go to bed.

Damian's green eyes stared intensely at Dick's hard cock. The older male closed his eyes and began stroking and massaging his tip.

His precum started dribbling out faster and squelching noises echoed in the room. Dick let out a small moan as he moved his hand.

Damian noticed how shiny the tip was, "You're getting wetter."

Dick's face reddened, "Please don't comment."

"Why are your eyes closed?"

"So I can concentrate. It's h-hard to do that when you're staring at me like that." His other hand gripped hard on the bed.

Damian continued to stare at Dick's wet cock, "You're not moaning as much either, why?"

Dick groaned and tried blocking out Damian's voice. Jerking off in front of a 10 year old was wrong on so many levels. His soft voice was really throwing him off.

'_Hmph, so he's ignoring me.'_ Damian's legs kicked playfully as he continued to lie on his stomach, "I liked watching you Grayson. Your voice was loud and pretty. Like a harlot."

Dick's cock twitched and his skin shuddered a bit. He wondered and worried how much did Damian see.

"The way you played with your chest made me want to touch them too, and your penis was so big." Damian then bluntly asked, "How come you're not using your butt this time?"

Dick felt shame and embarrassment and for some reason that was turning him on. He slowly opened his blue eyes, "I d-don't always need to do that."

His butt trembled a bit when he remembered Damian's spank from earlier. He was looking forward to playing with his hole tonight, but he couldn't do it in front of Damian.

He swallowed hard at how intently Damian was staring at him stroke himself. His heart raced and each beat echoed through his ear making it hard to hear.

"I was really looking forward to seeing you play with your butt again. You look way more erotic cumming from your backside. You'll show me again some time, right Grayson?"

Dick let out shuddering breaths as he stroked faster. He could feel Damian's breath hit the tip of his cock. His face was so close and his eyes were so serious and dominant.

His eyes suddenly made contact with his, "Grayson?"

Dick flinched, "Aah!"

His cum shot out onto the boy's face. It left a dribbling mess on Damian's forehead, nose, and chin. Damian just stared, a little shocked.

All the boy could say was, "..it came out."

Dick felt so guilty, "Oh my God, I'm **so** sorry!" He tried looking for tissue, "Come clean yourself."

Damian said nothing and slid off the bed. He calmly walked to the door.

"Damian? I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't on purpose."

He ignored the man and left out of his bedroom closing the door behind him. Damian continued walking to his bedroom with his cum on his face.

He licked the mess curiously and tasted it on his tongue, "Its not a good taste, but not a bad one either." He smiled to himself, "Interesting."

**. . .**

On a different day, Dick relaxed in the tub after patrol. He rubbed warm water on his face and soaked up to his neck.

Dick hadn't masturbated all week. He couldn't find all of the cameras Damian hid in his room and couldn't bring himself to relax in there anymore.

He felt pent up but he could handle it.

He relaxed in the bath and felt he could finally breathe, "Haahh, this is nice."

The bathroom door opened up and Damian walked in holding a towel and bath products.

Dick immediately sat up in the tub, "Damian?!"

He nodded at the man and closed the door behind him, "Grayson."

"Why are you in here?!"

Damian began taking off his black shirt, "This is the bathroom, obviously I came in here to bathe. I'm sweaty **too**."

He threw his shirt on the floor. Dick looked away and blushed a bit, "I meant why are you in here with **me**?!"

Damian yanked his underwear and jeans off and hopped around as it got caught on his ankle, "Well this is technically, nnn, my house now, so I can do whatever I want."

He completely naked and stood in front of the tub. Dick refused to look at him. Damian observed his blushing face, he knew Dick wouldn't disobey him.

"Move over." He calmly got into the bath with Dick and sat in between his mentor's legs.

Damian sighed and calmly rubbed warm water onto his arms and neck.

Dick's heart was beating hard in his chest, _'Why is he doing all of this? Is he looking for a fight? Does he have feelings for me? Or is he just bored?'_

Damian was so small and thin. With his back turned, Dick stared at all his scars and marveled at his slender shoulders. He tried hard not to get aroused since his penis was so close to Damian's back.

Damian calmly said, "You're **staring** again Grayson."

The older male couldn't take it anymore, "I'll just get out. The bath is yours." He gripped the edged of the tub and began lifting himself up.

"Wait." Damian stood up in the tub first. He turned around and placed his foot on the railing behind Dick's shoulder.

His penis was in Dick's face. The acrobat blushed and immediately looked away. He calmly begged the boy, "Please sit down."

Damian placed his hands on his hips and ordered, "Lick me Grayson."

Dick's blush reddened but he continued to not look at Damian, "I can't- **why** do you keep asking for weird things?"

"Lick me Grayson."

"If you're just making fun of me, I'm not-!"

"Grayson, I'm never going to give you the chance to do this again. **Now. Lick. Me.**" Damian began counting down, "3..2.."

Dick's lips trembled and he continued to hesitate and question himself, _'Am I really allowed to have him?'_

"..1.."

Before Dick could even think some more, his tongue was already taking Damian's penis into his mouth.

Damian calmly stared down at Dick with a smile, "So I was right."

Dick's eyes were half-lidded and filled with arousal. His tongue licked and savored Damian's penis in his mouth. It was small and soft, not erect at all.

"How is it?"

Dick took it out of his mouth and stared back at Damian with a horny expression, "It's good and squishy.."

"You've been staring at me a lot. This is what you wanted to do to me, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Damian placed a comforting hand on Dick's head, "Don't be. I didn't hate it."

His small fingers felt around Dick's scalp and gently felt on his silky hair. He petted and stroked his hair lovingly. Dick's felt so relaxed and soothed the more Damian touched him.

He rested his head against Damian's thigh and kissed his penis. His tongue licked it and slowly took it all into his mouth.

Damian breathed out a sigh, "You may touch me now."

Dick placed a hesitating hand on Damian's hip and felt alongside his body. His long fingers felt on Damian's baby smooth skin and warm body.

He felt on his balls and admired how small and squishy they were. Damian let out a small moan and breathed out, "Hhaahh..this feels far better than I pr-predicted. Nnnmmm.."

Dick's tongue continued to curl and uncurl as he managed to fit Damian's penis and balls into his mouth. He suckled and kissed as his hand felt up his body.

The boy tilted his head back and moaned as he gripped Dick's hair, "Hhahh.. Grayson.. i-it's coming out!"

'_But he's not hard? What's coming out?'_ Dick was dizzy from lust and didn't want to stop sucking on Damian.

The boy uttered a soft moan and Dick felt his mouth get wet. He recognized the smell and was a little startled. Damian was peeing in his mouth.

"Don't make a mess."

Dick obeyed and swallowed whatever Damian let out. He sucked and gulped and the more Damian peed. The boy shuddered and let out shaky breaths.

He looked down at the obedient male, "Mm, don't stop. Lick me clean."

Dick stopped sucking and licked Damian clean leaving no trace. Kissing and gentle licking noises could be heard throughout the bathroom.

Damian gently rubbed the side of Dick's face in a rewarding manner. Dick looked up at the boy.

He stared down at Dick with calm green eyes, "I see you're very obedient. I like that. From now on, I'm going to take good care of you Grayson."

He closed his eyes and rested his head in Damian's hand, "..okay."

**. . .**

Dick was walking down the hall. Damian had just left out of his bedroom.

He stopped the man, "Grayson, perfect timing."

The acrobat got a little nervous, "Oh, hey." He was still nervous about what happened in the bath the other day.

He grabbed Dick's hand, "Come. I need you for something."

He pulled the man into his bedroom and shut the door behind them. Dick was pressed against the door. He looked down at Damian nervously.

"Um..what'd you need me for?"

The boy stared at Dick's chest for a long time, "Hmmm.."

He blushed and looked away, unsure of what Damian wanted.

The boy finally began rubbing Dick's chest, "I want to borrow your tits for a while."

Dick snorted a bit, "M-My what?"

He gave them a squeeze, "Your tits. I've seen you play with them lots of time. So now I want to too." He looked up at Dick, "Is that a problem?"

The acrobat was still confused by Damian's goal, "Uh, I don't mind if you touch me. I guess you're at that age huh." He petted his head, "What can I do for you?"

"Lie down on my bed."

Dick nodded and walked over to his bed. He lied down on it hesitantly, wondering if this was a joke or a trap.

Damian said nothing and climbed on top of Dick. He sat on Dick's stomach and peered down at the older male. He reached out and felt on Dick's chest.

The acrobat stared at the ceiling and did his best to avoid eye contact, _'This is so weird.'_

Damian frowned and felt something was missing. He tugged on Dick's shirt and pulled it up exposing Dick's abs.

The acrobat arched his back so Damian could roll his shirt all the way up. Everything from his chest to his hips were exposed.

His heart raced a bit when Damian's eyes stared intensely at his muscles.

His small hand reached out and traced over his toned body. Dick's heart raced more as his finger tips teased his skin. He worried if Damian could feel his pulse increase.

The boy grabbed one of Dick's pecs and gave it a squeeze. His face showed emotion again, _'This is what I wanted.'_

Damian massaged and groped both pecs, enjoying how soft they were.

Dick felt uncomfortable and reached out to Damian, "Um, isn't this enough?"

The boy glared, "Put your hand down."

Dick obeyed and tried not to move or protest.

"You are not to get up until I say so. Got it?"

He nodded.

"So until I'm done with you, you are not allowed to talk or move."

Dick obeyed his orders.

Damian continued to grope and squeeze Dick's chest and feel around on it. The acrobat let out shaky breaths and Damian's cheeks reddened a bit.

'_They're so soft.'_ He wanted to be closer. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his face in between his pecs.

He gently kissed his warm skin. It took a lot of energy out of Dick not to moan. Damian's lip were so small and wet on his hot skin.

The boy put his ear to Dick's chest as he felt on his pectorals, "Mmnhh, you scared?"

Dick wasn't sure if he was allowed to answer that. It was just a little groping and touching, so why did he find this so arousing?

Damian noticed that Dick's nipple looked bigger than usual. His finger curiously brushed against the tip.

"Nnh!" Dick let out a small moan. It was small, a bit high-pitched. But Damian definitely heard it.

He carefully gave the nipple another touch. This time Dick was quiet.

Damian's fingers began touching it more and massaging it around. It got harder in his grasp and intrigued him, "It got bigger."

Dick wanted to bury himself in a hole.

Damian gave his nipple a tug causing Dick to suck in some air and grit his teeth. Damian didn't stop tugging and twisting the hard bud.

Dick blushed harder as his pants got tighter. Damian enjoyed bullying the older male. His reactions were entertaining to watch and his body was nice to the touch.

Damian stopped abusing the hard bud and stared at it for a while, _'It kind of looks appetizing like this.'_ He swallowed hard and wet his lips a little.

He parted his lips and wrapped them around Dick's nipple. The acrobat's eyes opened immediately. He could feel Damian's little wet mouth tasting his nipple.

His tongue was licking away at the tip and his lips were trying to get a good grip. Damian then began suckling and letting out small moaning noises.

Dick peeked down at Damian suckling away at his nipple, _'He's so cute. Like a little baby.'_ He smiled a little bit and fought the urge to touch him.

Damian was curled up on top of Dick and enjoying the feeling suckling gave him, _'This feels relaxing. But something is missing.'_ The boy frowned as he sucked.

Before Dick could relax, Damian started sucking on his nipple harder. Dick let out a whiny moan when Damian's mouth suckled rougher on his nipple.

He removed his mouth from the nipple, "Nothing's coming out."

Dick winced, _'Nothing's __**supposed**__ to come out!'_

Damian gave it a curious lick and then resumed sucking on it again. Dick tried holding back his moans. He tugged hard on the blankets when he began feeling Damian's teeth.

He began gnawing on the nipple and tugged hard on it. Dick fought back the urge to yelp out in pain.

Damian could still hear small whimpers and groans of pain coming from Dick. He kneed Dick hard against his groin. Dick's bulge rubbed against his knee and the tip of his jeans were damp.

The acrobat immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

Damian grabbed his wrist, "What did I just say?"

Dick had tears in his eyes, "B-But my voice will.."

The boy felt a shiver of excitement from the misery he was putting Dick through. He pinned down Dick's wrist, "I said keep your hands down, and keep your voice down until I'm done."

The acrobat gave a whimpering nod.

Damian's hand began toying with his other nipple while he continued to bite and tug on the other one.

His hand rubbed and pinched Dick's bud causing him to buck his hips a little. Damian's knee was still on top of his bulge making him wetter.

Dick's toes clenched and he was struggling to breathe as he held back his moans. The boy gave Dick's nipple one last demanding suck before letting go with a pop.

Dick panted and his nipple was now red and swollen. The buds were hard and sensitive, coated in Damian's saliva. The boy then turned his attention to the other nipple.

He lapped and happily sucked away at the new nipple. His hand continued to tease the old one. Dick's breathing hitched whenever Damian toyed with the tips and stroked them with his index.

The suckling continued for a good half hour and Dick's crotch was soaked in pre-cum.

Damian gave Dick's nipple a nice hard bite and pulled on it with his teeth. Dick gripped hard on the covers and his whole body jolted.

His cock came hard in his jeans and made a damping stain. The mess spread and Damian could feel it against his knee.

He finally stopped suckling and pulled his greedy mouth off the nipple. A string of saliva dribbled on it from the tip of his tongue.

Dick had tears in his eyes and his face was blushing different shades of red. He looked sweaty and his hair stuck to his forehead.

"Haahh.. hhaahh.. hhahh.."

Damian was satisfied with the experience, "You can move now. I'm done." He calmly got off of the man and slid off the bed, "Thanks for the treat Grayson, you were delicious."

When the door closed behind the boy, Dick hesitantly sat up in bed.

He combed a shaking hand through his messy hair. He still couldn't believe what Damian did to him or why he just let it happen.

He looked down at his red swollen nipples. The tips were longer and dripping in saliva. There were teeth marks and hickies all on his pecs.

Dick swallowed hard and his fingers curiously felt on the nipples, "Aaah!" he let out a startled moan at how sensitive they had become.

**. . .**

After a few days of playing with Dick's nipples, Damian decided he was ready for the next phase of his training.

He called him to his bedroom again and instructed him to take off his clothes.

Dick sat on the bed naked and confused, "..are you going to suck on them again?"

Damian was in the middle of getting out a metal tray with tools on them. There were needles, hoops, and other weird piercings.

"Not this time." He wore tight rubber gloves and had a towel in his hand, "Now lie down, do not move."

Dick did as he was ordered.

Damian pressed the towel to Dick's mouth, "This may hurt, and I don't want to listen to your screaming."

He opened his mouth and bit down on the towel. Damian began picking up a long needle and touching at the tip to see how sharp it was.

Dick felt nervous, _'What's he planning this time?'_

Damian began feeling on one of Dick's nipples, "I figured it was about time I made you mine," he squeezed on it making the tip stand up, "by piercing these lovely udders of yours."

The needle pressed against the bud until it pierced the skin. Once in, Damian ruthlessly shoved the needle halfway through, making beads of blood form.

Dick bit hard on the towel and tried not to cry.

Damian dabbed the tip with a cotton ball and left the needle in Dick's nipple. He moved onto the other nipple with a fresh needle and hummed to himself.

Seeing Dick bleed gave him a rush. Dick could tell Damian was enjoying every second of this.

He squeezed the other nipple until it was hard and shoved a needle through it too. Dick trembled on the bed, soaking his towel with his saliva, "Mmnhh!"

His cock stood up hard and at attention. His nipples were in so much pain and sensitivity. It sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body the more Damian bullied him.

Damian got out two small silver hoops and slowly removed the needle and slipping the hoop ring in instead.

He dabbed it clean with cotton balls and smirked at how lovely it looked, "Beautiful.."

He slowly pulled out the other needle enjoying Dick's small whimpers and slowly pierced it with a silver hoop as well.

Damian wiped the sweat off his forehead and marveled at his work. Dick's nipples were successfully pierced and the acrobat looked ready to cry.

He reused one of the needles and went lower down Dick's body. The acrobat let out a startled whimper when Damian gripped the skin around his bellybutton.

Damian slowly slid the needle through causing Dick to finally start crying and letting out muffled protests. He calmly continued to slide the needle in and piece Dick's stomach with a stud.

He smirked as he cleaned up the blood, "We're almost done Grayson, suck it up."

He let out a low groan, "Mmmmfff.."

Damian then held Dick's hard cock in his gloved hand. Dick's eyes went wide and he began to panic. His heart was really beating fast now.

Damian brought the cold needle to the tip of his penis. He pinched the thin foreskin with his hand and squinted to aim carefully.

Dick closed his eyes tight as tears rolled down his face, _'Please no, I'm not ready.'_ He was terrified and worried how far Damian planned to take it.

The boy smirked at how much precum was dibbling down Dick's cock. He brought the needle back and then swiftly pierced it right through the foreskin.

"MMMMNH!" Dick moaned loudly behind the towel and his cock shot out sperm onto his abs and chest.

He squirted and came hard making a mess all over himself.

Damian quickly reached for the black studs and began piercing Dick's limp cock with it. Once done, he dabbed the tip clean of any blood and then put the needles away.

"There, hard part's over. For a crybaby, you seemed to really enjoy that." He chuckled at Dick's crying face.

He was too tired to glare back or ask why Damian did any of this.

The boy happily got out a shiny black ring and got between Dick's legs. He slid the ring onto Dick's cock until it was on nice and tight at the base.

He marveled at Dick's pierced body and sighed happily at what a good job he did, "Now, you're mine."

**. . .**

Damian took Dick to the mall to try on some stuff. He was still trying to get used to his new piercings. The hoops made his nipples erect all the time and rub against his shirt.

His cock was going through the worst torture of all. The tip felt tingly and getting erect meant getting squeezed by Damian's cockring.

He miserably followed behind Damian, "How long do I have to wear this?"

Damian feigned innocence, "Wear what?"

Dick blushed, "Y-You know.. the 'ring.'"

He smirked over his shoulder, "For as long as I say so."

Dick sighed and followed behind him. He just couldn't say no to Damian, no matter how much pain the boy put him through.

"We're here."

Dick looked around the store. It was full of lingerie and fancy clothes.

Dick grabbed Damian's shoulder, "Wait, you're not supposed to be in here!"

"There's no sign saying I can't."

"But it's meant for adults. And women." He averted his eyes from the corsets and garter belts.

"Oh please, Mother wore way more shameful underwear than this." He held Dick's hand, "And aren't **you** an adult?"

He tugged the man along until they reached the dressing rooms. He shoved Dick inside the room and closed the curtain behind the man.

"Now wait in there and get undressed, I'll be right back." Damian left with a small smirk.

Dick felt nervous. The dressing rooms were pink, had fancy lights, and large mirrors. He felt so out of place.

He shyly began taking his shirt off and unbuckling his pants. He couldn't help but peek down at his nipples. The small hoops bounced around and even the slightest tug on them made Dick shudder in pleasure.

He shoved his pants down and shook out of them making his belt and socks come off. He sat on the dressing bench and stared at himself in the mirror.

He felt aroused just looking at himself. His nipples were pierced along with his bellybutton, like a harlot. His face blushed matching the walls of the room.

'_Oh God..is this how he sees me? Is this why he did it?'_ he buried his face into his hands. His heart pounded nervously and he fought the urge to smile, _'I kind of like it.'_

He looked down and gently touched his stomach piercing. He breathed hesitantly as he felt the small piece of metal against his fingertips.

"I'm back."

Dick jumped a little bit and tried to look calm, but all he looked was guilty.

Damian came in holding a small clump of clothing, "You weren't touching yourself, were you?" he closed the dressing door behind him.

"No! Well yes, b-but not in **that** way!" he felt ridiculous for getting nervous over a child.

Damian smirked and placed the pile of clothing he selected on the bench. He picked up something dark pink with black lace.

"I thought I told you to undress Grayson."

He raised a brow, "I **am** undressed."

Damian glared at Dick's underwear, "You're still wearing those boxer shorts. Get rid of them."

The acrobat nodded and did as he was told. He began sliding them down his plump thighs and letting them fall down his legs.

Once they hit the floor, Damian smiled at Dick's nudity. The acrobat couldn't meet his gaze, he felt aroused and ashamed.

Damian held up the lacy underwear against Dick's body, "I think these would suit you better Grayson." He undid the lace and placed them in Dick's hand, "Put them on for me."

Dick hesitantly took the thin underwear and began trying to put them on. The fabric felt soft and sewn, it felt so lewd as he slid them up his legs.

The more he tugged the underwear upward, the more they dug into his skin. The thong T-back dug into his ass and was buried by his cheeks.

His front was hugged softly by the fabric. Dick's breathing grew shaky as he wore what looked like women's underwear.

Suddenly there was a small and cold touch on his thigh, "Ahh!" he jolted when he felt Damian's hand on him.

The boy spoke calmly, enjoying Dick's sensitivity, "Relax.. you look exquisite."

His small fingers began tying the black bows on Dick's hip into a nice, tight knot. After it was tied, Dick marveled at his work.

He remained calm on the outside but was positively thrilled on the inside, _'He's wearing it. He's __**actually**__ wearing it!'_ he admired Dick's beauty and felt complete.

He continued to rub and feel on Dick's skin. Slowly circling around him like a shark eyeing his prey. The acrobat gulped as Damian's eyes never left his body.

His nipples were hard and the underwear gripped his erection hard. He wanted to cover it so badly, but he knew Damian wouldn't let him.

His tip dribbled precum forming a small stain on the underwear and making Dick feel ashamed.

Damian stood behind Dick, feeling his body heat against his own.

The acrobat shifted nervously and couldn't believe how small his underwear was now. He couldn't believe he could look so..erotic.

He felt on his lips, "..that's me?"

Damian smugly smiled and rested his hands on Dick's hips, "Yes, it is. You look even prettier than I imagined."

He pressed his lips against Dick's back.

"Nnn.." Dick's eyes closed in pleasure.

Damian continued to kiss and lick his back slowly, savoring Dick's taste. He never wanted Dick more than he did in that very moment.

His hot breath pressed against Dick's skin making his body blush crimson. He placed hickeys on his back and savored every lick he placed on him.

Dick's cock was so hard in the tight underwear that he couldn't stand anymore, "Mmnhh!"

His legs gave out and his face showed pure arousal in the mirror.

Damian smiled and embraced Dick from behind, "You're mine, remember? And since you're mine, it's time you looked the part. I want you looking nice and sexy just for me." He gripped Dick's chin, "Got that?"

His small fingers felt on and teased Dick's lips, "Nnn..yes." he never felt so horny from just touching.

**. . .**

Damian hadn't let Dick cum in days. The cockring was still on and felt tighter by the hour. Dick could do nothing but put up with Damian's perverse touching and taunts.

The sexually frustrated man decided to go to bed early. He slid under the covers and curled up nice and snug in his bed.

"Haahh..finally.."

He relaxed against his mattress and fought the urge to masturbate. His nipples pressed tightly against his pajama shirt and his boxer shorts were getting wet.

He closed his eyes tight and tried to focus on sleeping.

Before he could doze off, his bedroom door creaked open. Dick felt calm at first and ignored it, until he heard the patter of small footsteps walking across the floor.

The door slowly closed and the footsteps stopped against Dick's bed. His heart pounded hard in his chest and he struggled hard not to open his eyes.

There was a light creaking in the bed and Dick felt the shadowy figure cling to his back. It was small and warm with grabby hands.

His eyes hesitantly opened in the darkness. His lips trembled as he said, "..Damian?"

There was a small click of the tongue, "Tt, who else would it be?"

He spooned Dick's back and began feeling on his muscles and curves. The acrobat couldn't see a thing, but he knew Damian's touch anywhere.

He pulled Dick's shirt off and pressed himself against him. Dick then felt Damian's skin press against him. He felt his.. everything.

"D-Damian..are you.. **not** wearing anything?"

He was blind in the dark, but he was damn sure he felt Damian smirking, "Yes. I don't see any reason for us to wear clothes tonight."

His small lips kissed Dick's skin causing the acrobat to sigh in pleasure. Damian's hands began tugging down his boxers slowly and tossing Dick's clothes out of the bed somewhere.

Damian then let out a small gasp when he felt what Dick had on, "You're wearing the underwear I got you."

"Well, you picked these out just for me." Dick hesitantly asked, "D-Do you like it?"

The boy said nothing and roughly tugged them down Dick's legs. The man let out a small whimper as Damian slid the underwear off his legs.

The boy could feel how wet they were in his grasp, "You harlot." He tossed them somewhere, leaving Dick naked.

The two were perfectly hidden under the blankets. Damian kissed Dick's chest and sucked on the hoop ring on his nipple.

Dick closed his eyes and let out erotic moans. He held the boy close in his arms and let him suckle on his nipple. Damian's hand rubbed lower down his body and felt on his cock.

Dick jumped a bit when he felt him massage his tip, "You're really wet. Is there something you want Grayson?"

He blushed and enjoyed Damian's teasing. His finger circled around his tip and gave it a taunting flick. His penis dripped more pre-cum causing him to moan.

"..please.."

Damian smirked while whispering against Dick's skin, "Please what?"

"Please let me cum."

"Good." He grabbed the cockring and slid it up off of him, "I like hearing you beg."

Dick let out a sigh of relief followed by a gasp as Damian began stroking him a bit. His small hand was warm and pleasured his sensitive cock.

Before he could relax into the handjob, Damian let go and slowly began rubbing lower down to Dick's entrance.

"Damian, what are you-?"

"I've seen you use this part before." His body began rummaging around under the covers until he was 69ing on top of Dick, "You like anal, right?"

He felt nervous when he heard something wet come from Damian, "Y-Yeah, sometimes."

Something popped open and then there was a squishy yet slimy sound. Dick felt around but could only feel Damian's butt in his face.

"Then there's no problem. I found something nice you tried hiding in your room. Can you guess what it is?"

"..what is it?"

Damian felt on Dick's thighs and prepped Dick's entrance with his free hand, "Spread your legs and guess."

The acrobat gulped and knew there was only one thing he tried hiding in his room that Damian would know about, "Is it the vibrator-?"

"It's the vibrator."

Damian finally cut the lubricated toy on and then a buzzing noise could be heard in the room. Dick blushed, very familiar to the sound and aware of which one Damian picked.

He thrusted the small toy into the acrobat causing Dick to buck his hips a bit. Dick instantly relaxed against the bed and he let out a pleasure filled moan.

He then felt small lips and a warm tongue wrap around his cock, "A-Aaah! Damian!"

The boy's head bobbed under the blankets as he sucked Dick off while stimulating his entrance.

Dick's eyes fluttered shut and he trembled in pleasure.

His hands then felt around and tried to find the boy, "I'll take care of you too." He hugged Damian's hips and sucked on his penis.

His tongue massaged and sucked on the boy's member. He let out needy moans as he tried pleasuring Damian the best that he could.

His tongue sucked on his balls and he felt on Damian's legs, "Mmhh.."

Damian was slowly adjusting to Dick's cock and managed to fit his cock halfway into his mouth. He continued to suck and bob while occasionally jiggling the vibrator in Dick's entrance.

"Nnhhaaa..more.."

Damian massaged his balls with his hand and chuckled as he felt how swollen and wet Dick was, _'I should make him build up more often.'_

He sucked harder on his cock and could feel his entrance quiver. Dick's face reddened and he felt dizzy as Damian knew just where to stimulate him.

"Mnhh!" his cock finally burst in Damian's mouth and his pent up cum made a mess of the sheets.

The boy wiped his mouth and continued to stroke Dick's still cumming erection, "That's it, let it all out Grayson."

He let out shaky moans as everything below the waist felt intense pleasure. His climax finally came to a close and he needed his rest.

Dick breathed hard and then felt on Damian. His penis was soaked in his saliva and then Dick gave a questioning look, _'He's not hard.'_

The boy then began shifting a lot and moved his body to face Dick, "So, how was it?"

"It felt..nice. All of it."

The room was still pitch black but Damian could hear his uncertainty, "You sound confused."

"It's just.. you didn't get erect at all. I couldn't even make you cum."

"Grayson." He placed a comforting hand on Dick's face, "My body is still young and unable to do certain things."

It was like Dick was slapped by reality, "Oh, right. I forgot."

"Does it bother you? I thought you knew."

"You just seem so confident, so I thought you wanted to..go all the way with me."

Damian brought his face close to Dick's. His lips brushed slightly against Dick's, "I do. I'll find a way somehow." He then asked, "Do you still want me Grayson?"

His heart raced fast, "Yes. I want you Damian."

He captured the acrobat's lips and kissed him deeply. Dick kissed him back and held the boy in his arms.

**. . .**

At a gala, Damian and Dick arrived in their best suits and greeted all the rich folk and employees of Wayne Tech.

Now that Bruce was gone, it was up to them to keep the family business running.

At the party, Damian was surrounded by women who kept commenting on how cute he was and wondering if Dick was single.

Damian had a confident smirk, "Ladies, please. Grayson's not looking for a relationship right now."

They continued to pester him, "Come on sweetie, you must know something? What's the secret to Richie Grayson's heart?"

He shrugged with his hands in his pockets, "No idea." He then fiddled with a controller in his pocket, _'His body however..'_

Dick was on the opposite side of the room talking with middle-aged men. He smiled and shook their hands while holding a glass of champagne.

As he was smiling and nodding to their stories, he felt a tingle. A vibration.

His face reddened a bit and he sneaked a peak at Damian. The boy was peeking back at him with a cocky smirk, _'You're seriously doing this __**now**__?!'_

Dick tried to keep his legs calm and relaxed. Before the gala, Damian placed a small toy inside of his ass while he held onto the controller.

Dick let out shaky breaths as his entrance was teased and massaged by the toy. Damian had removed his cockring for the party so he was feeling even more excited.

Out in public with a sensitive erection in his pants, _'It's like he knows everything that turns me on.'_

A man approached Dick, "I do say old boy, you look a little red? Are you alright?"

The acrobat forced a smiled, "I'm fine, the alcohol's just getting to me. Heh."

He swished the drink around in his wine glass and tried to look normal. The toy was buzzing loudly and he hoped no one would notice his erection rubbing against his suit pants.

His nipples were getting hard and were pressed tightly against his white dress shirt. Thank goodness he wore a black suit on top.

Dick brushed a curious hand against his chest and felt on his nipple. He wanted to tug on the piercing and arouse himself even more, but he had to show some restraint.

Damian could tell by Dick's shifting that he wanted more, _'He's such a harlot.'_ He cranked the controller all the way up to maximum.

Dick let out a small moan and he could feel himself get wet by the thighs. His suit began to stain a bit so he had to hide it nervously.

He bit his bottom lip as he tried to suppress his voice at the party, "Mmnhh.."

There was so much tingling going on his prostate, he hadn't been allowed to cum for days. But so many people were watching him.

Dick swallowed hard, _'Oh fuck..'_ he closed his eyes and his body gave out. He came in his pants and trembled a bit.

A man tapped his shoulder, "Are you okay? You seem unwell."

Dick felt so sensitive and was in the middle of an orgasm. He was soiling himself in front of so many people. His heart wouldn't stop pounding and his mouth was so full of saliva.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He felt ready to fall over.

Suddenly small hands grabbed his hip, "He's fine. Just a little under the weather."

Dick looked down and saw Damian by his side smiling. The man looked at Dick suspiciously.

The acrobat forced a smile and said nothing.

The man walked, "I see, well, do take care of yourself."

Damian walked Dick out of the gala, "Oh he will."

Dick walked shakily as Damian helped him to the doors. Once they were in a quiet hallway, Damian slowly let go of Dick and let him collapse.

He sat on the floor dazed and exhausted. His cheeks were red, his skin was wet from sweat, and he was giving off an erotic smell.

Damian enjoyed the look he was giving, "So, how did it feel to cum in front of so many people?"

The acrobat whimpered when Damian gently brushed his hair out of his face, "..it felt amazing."

"Good," he let go of his hair, "now let's get you cleaned up so we can do it again."

He obeyed the boy, "Yes."

**. . .**

Dick stood at the center of Damian's bedroom. He tried covering himself the best that he could.

Damian had requested that Dick wear his Robin uniform. His **original** Robin uniform.

Dick stood there wearing the robin shirt and green short shorts. He could barely button the shirt and his green short shorts hugged his body tightly.

He blushed and tried covering his crotch, "Why did you want to see me in this?"

"I just felt like seeing it." Damian was holding rope and eyeing Dick from head to toe, "Honestly, I can't believe you used to wear this thing. In what way was this puny thing supposed to protect you?"

He pulled on the waistband of Dick's shorts and then let go, making a small smacking noise against Dick's hip.

He let out a pained whimper, "I-It's designed to make it easier for me to move around."

He paced around the defenseless acrobat, "Did you **have** to wear it for so long? I've heard rumors you wore these all the way to your teens. Are you sure you weren't just asking for attention?"

Dick turned around, "No! Wearing this just felt normal back then. I wore pants..eventually." one of the yellow straps on his shirt unbuttoned, "Damn.. I can't really fit it anymore. I'm a grown-up now." He tried rebuttoning it.

Damian snickered.

"What?"

"You called yourself a 'grown-up.'" He smirked, "You may have a big luscious body **now** Grayson, but I know you're still the same weak little boy on the inside."

He gave Dick's ass a harsh spank.

Dick gasped and then felt on his aching cheek, "Ow-! Hey-!"

Damian swiftly grabbed Dick's wrist and then tied it with the rope. He grabbed his other wrist and knotted them together and kneed Dick hard making him collapse.

Dick fell to the floor with a hard thud. He wiggled around and struggled in pain as Damian's assassin skills kicked in.

Within less than a minute, Dick was successfully tied up in bondage. He was forced to lie on his face and knees with his ass in the air and his legs spread.

He groaned in annoyance as Damian had him pinned and spread out in an embarrassing position, "What's the point of doing this?"

"Doesn't this feel familiar Grayson?" The boy looked down at Dick with a smirk, "I've read over files father has kept of you. You used to get kidnapped **a lot** as Robin. Bad guys would catch you and tie you up just like this, remember?"

Dick blushed when he realized what Damian was getting at, "I..was just a cocky kid at the time. It happens."

"Oh it was **much more** than that. Father sounded really worry about his precious little ward. A little flexible boy prancing around in green panties. It caught the eye of many villains," he felt on Dick's thighs, "including middle-aged men."

Dick got nervous and his heart began to race, ". . ."

"You were more than just a hostage Grayson, and you know that, don't you?" he gave Dick a threatening squeeze.

"Nnhh..!"

Damian licked Dick's skin, "Did any of them ever..you know?"

Dick trembled from Damian's tongue, "N-No.. Batman would always show up in time to rescue me. Mnnhh, they never got to.."

"Good. **I** want to be the one to break you in." He felt on Dick's crotch. The green shorts were thin and soaked, "Always seducing people in these panties of yours. I'll discipline you good. And this time, father isn't here to save you."

Dick whimpered and shivered as he grew erect in his shorts. Damian would see everything. Dick closed his eyes tight as he tried to remain still. The slightest moan made the ropes on him tighten.

"Mmnhh!" his toes clenched, "I wasn't s-seducing anyone."

Damian grabbed a fist full of the back of Dick's short, "Yes you **were**!" he gave it a harsh tug making him wedgie Dick.

His hips shook and his crotch dripped, "AAHhh!"

His eyes went wide as Damian bullied him, "Father was way too soft on you. I'd **never** let you dress like this, and I'd **never** forgive you for letting those perverts kidnap you."

He tugged on the shorts again making Dick moan. The ropes dug into his skin and he felt like he was on fire. He drooled a bit on the floor and was making a mess in his shorts.

Damian smirked at the mess, "And there you go wetting yourself. Like I said, you're still a little boy Grayson." He gave his ass a spank.

Dick cried out and he felt close to cumming. His body tensed up as he was strangled by the ropes. His hard cock was constricted by his green shorts.

Damian sat on Dick's back and spanked the man mercilessly. He delivered harsh open-palmed whacks to his ass, making a red bruise form.

He cursed Dick as he abused him, "Pathetic. Useless. Weakling."

Each smack felt so pleasurable to Dick. His moans were audible and his face was clearly aroused, "Aah! ..Aahh!"

After a whole minute, Damian raised his hand and stopped. Dick panted in exhaustion and his crotch was dripping a mess onto the floor.

The ropes were tighter and his ass was burning red. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering why Damian stopped.

"Is this how you like it Grayson? Do you crave abuse? Humiliation?"

"Haahh.. Haahh.." Dick couldn't even form words to deny it.

Damian raised his voice and wedgied Dick by his shorts again, "ANSWER ME!"

The harsh tug made Dick submit, "Y-YES!"

"You were disappointed when Batman rescued you, weren't you?"

Dick's heart raced as he remained silent.

Damian took that as a yes. He spoke normally, "..want me to show you what would've happened if he **didn't** show up?"

Dick balled his fists and hesitated, "..yes.. please bully me more."

Damian shivered in delight as Dick submitted beneath him, _'I made the right choice making him my slave.'_ He tugged hard on the shorts wedging them deeper into Dick's privates, "Good boy."

Dick let out a loud moan when Damian resumed spanking him. His swats felt so good and his cock was dribbling at the tip. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he a happily submitted into the spanking.

He panted and moaned as Damian's spanks grew rougher, "Now cum, you pervert!"

On one last spank, Dick cried out and came hard into his shorts. His cum came gushing out, staining his uniform in sticky cum.

The shorts dampened and became a mess. Dick lay limp on the floor, with no strength left.

Damian got off of him and examined his rear. His ass was bruised in hand prints and his crotch was still cupped by the shorts.

He rubbed the big stain Dick made, "You really made a mess this time Grayson, and in your shorts no less." He groped and massaged his limp cock.

Dick moaned and shivered in response, "I-I'm sorry.. Nnhmm.." his cum squished around against Damian's hand.

"You naughty boy." He examined the mess in his hand, "You're **my** Robin now, Grayson."

**. . .**

Damian had come back inside the mansion after spending the day in Gotham. He was greeted by Alfred and was told dinner would be ready soon.

Damian nodded and remained expressionless as usual. He petted Titus and looked out the window as the sun set, "The day's finally over. Guess I should go check on him."

He went up the stairs to his bedroom. The door was locked, as he left it.

He picked the lock easily and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

On his bed, was Dick. Tied up and bound to his bed post. A vibrator was going off in his ass and he still wore his cock ring.

His wrists were handcuffed and his legs were tied and spread apart. His mouth was gagged by a ball and he was blindfolded.

His body trembled and his legs tightened occasionally. Damian calmly approached his pet and examined the mess he was making.

Dick's cock was still bound by the cockring, but to prevent squirting and any other orgasm, Damian had placed a urethra plug in his tip to keep him completely corked up.

The beads inside his cock kept his orgasm suppressed and only the metal ring stuck out of the tip.

Damian smirked at all the precum gathering around the ring. Dick's balls had also swollen up nicely.

The boy groped them excitedly causing Dick to cry out, "Mmff!"

Damian massaged them around, _'They feel so hot and bulgy. Maybe I should I leave him like this for __**two**__ days. Next time.' _

Dick had tear stains on his face, so Damian could tell he had been crying.

'_Let's make him suffer more.'_ He began sucking on Dick's balls, his tongue massaged and suckled on it.

Dick let out loud muffled moans and his legs kicked and twisted. The rope stretched and bound him good.

Damian's hand began sliding the cockring off of him, causing the swelling to ease in his mouth. Dick let out a whimper and his body stopped shaking.

Damian chuckled and stopped sucking. He began lapping at the precum coming out of the tip. His hand massaged and teased the balls.

"MFFF, MMFFFF, MMNHH!" His toes clenched and he balled his fists.

Damian continued to suckle and massage his aching cock. Dick was crying again and his mouth was sopping wet behind the gag.

The boy chuckled and then stopped teasing him. His finger hooked the ring of the plug, "You did a good job Grayson."

The man ceased his flailing when he heard his voice.

He gave the urethra plug a small tug, "I'm going to reward you now."

Dick felt scared but excited nonetheless.

In one carless yank, Damian removed the metal rod from Dick's cock.

Once uncorked, Dick's hips bucked and his head tossed and turned. His tip instantly shot out his cum, shooting all the way to his own face and chest.

"MMNHH! MMM! MMMNHH!" He was crying out of pleasure and he couldn't stop making a mess of himself.

His ass and cock were trembling excitedly. His stomach was becoming sticky and messy as he couldn't stop cumming.

Damian watched calmly and timed his orgasm in his head.

Finally, he was starting to calm down. His hips stopped shaking and his cock was squirting out less.

It remained half-hard and stood still. Dick panted against his gag in exhaustion, "Haaff..haahhff.."

Damian nodded, _'He came for a whole minute. Not bad.'_

He calmly removed Dick's blindfold and sure enough his eyes were wet with tears. Damian then undid his gag and threw it away.

Dick panted and his lips looked pink and wet, "Haahh.. hhaahh.. hhaahh.."

Damian then spoke, "I'm home Grayson."

He weakly turned to him, "..welcome home Damian."

The boy thought Dick was beautiful. He captured the man's lips and made out with him sexually. He was so proud of his pet, and at the same time he wanted to break him more.

**. . .**

Bruce and Alfred were at the door. They both wore their finest suits.

Bruce may have been back in Gotham, but he ordered Dick and Damian to remain as Batman and Robin while he helped the Justice League.

"I'm trusting you boys with the mansion. No rough-housing and please, remember to properly eat and sleep." Said Alfred.

Dick nodded, "No worries Alf."

Damian stood by Dick's side, "We'll be fine Pennyworth."

Bruce noticed how close he was to Dick, "I see you two are finally getting along."

"Yes father." Without anyone noticing, Damian was groping Dick's ass, "I've grown very fond of Grayson."

The man hid his blush well and smiled kindly, "Even without the masks we're the perfect team."

Bruce gave a small smile and headed out the door. Alfred followed behind and the door closed behind them.

Dick and Damian stood there calmly for a while. His hand continued to grope Dick, feeling on his plump rear.

It felt warm near his crotch area, "I can feel you getting wet. Remove your clothes at once." He let go of the man and headed towards the TV room.

Dick nodded, "Yes."

Whenever he and Damian were alone, he would always strip out of his clothes. Damian deemed Dick unfit to wear clothes, he didn't deserve them. Not with that body.

Dick approached Damian naked and unashamed. The boy was naked too, waiting for him on the couch as a movie played.

He patted the couch cushion, motioning Dick to come.

The man obeyed and lied down on the couch while Damian lied on top of him. The two watched TV like it was any other day.

The boy felt relaxed this way and enjoyed feeling on Dick's skin. Dick, on the other hand, was hard and tightly restrained by the cockring.

Damian felt it pressing against him. He smirked and purposely squeezed it between his legs. Dick winced and let out a groan.

"You're rock hard today Grayson." He rubbed his limbs against it, "How long you been holding it in?"

"A whole week, like you wanted me to. I-I never removed it, nnhhm."

Damian loved that obedient side of Dick. The man could easily remove the ring and fap to his heart's desire, but no. Damian had him wrapped around his finger.

His tip oozed onto his tan skin. His poor cock was dying to be released.

He got off of him, "Then get up and show me."

Dick laid there confused, "H-How?"

"I said get up."

Dick got off the couch and let Damian lie down instead. He had his arms behind his head as he got comfortable.

He spread his legs for Dick, "Now come here."

The acrobat blushed as Damian was on full display right in front of him. He nervously got between the boy's legs and looked down at him.

Damian carefully used his feet to remove the cockring. His toes curled and freed Dick from his restraint, "Now you may cum as much as you like until father returns."

Dick was surprised, "R-Really?" his cock twitched in anticipation.

"Yes. I'm in a good mood today, so give me a good show."

Dick was so horny he didn't care that Damian was watching. His cock was already wet and hot, he didn't hesitate to finally touch and stroke it.

He moaned and leaned onto the couch so he wouldn't crush Damian. The boy's eyes never left Dick's body. He wanted to watch from beginning to end.

He loved how Dick looked so aroused and sexually starved.

His cock was dripping a mess onto Damian and letting out a lot of fapping noises as Dick stroked.

"Haa..hhaah.." he could barely keep his eyes open, _'I'm only touching my front and I already feel close.'_

Damian chuckled to himself, "So good, right? Shall I starve you for another week?"

Dick couldn't stop his hand at all from moving. Stroking his cock gave him shivers throughout his body. His tip was ready to burst at any second.

Plus Damian's body was throwing him off. Normally the boy was fully clothed or Dick was blindfolded. But now here he was. In front of him, completely bare and naked without a care in the world.

Dick panted heavily as he reached his limit, "D-Damian, I'm-!"

He ordered his pet, "Cum you pig."

The acrobat shuddered at the insult and came as ordered. His sperm squirted out all over his little prince. Dick shuddered and his eyes rolled a bit as he orgasmed a bit.

Damian flinched when Dick's cum splattered onto his face. The mess spread to his chest and stomach too.

The acrobat huffed and clutched tight onto the couch, "Haahh.. Haaahh.."

Damian opened one eye and licked the some of it from his lips, "Tt, you sure love cumming on Bruce Wayne's son huh."

Dick noticed the huge mess he made on Damian, "I-I'm so sor-! Nnhh!"

Damian's feet massaged and stroked his still hard and sensitive cock, "You naughty pig..just couldn't resist staining my perfect body, could you?"

"N-No, aaahh..forgive me."

"Not until you let more out, a whole week's worth." He smirked at Dick, "Make me nice and sticky before father comes home."

"Y-Yes."

**. . .**

Dick and Damian were sharing Damian's bed. It was the middle of the night and the two slept in together in their pajamas.

Dick was spooning Damian's back and sleeping peacefully. The boy, however, was groggily waking up due to "nature calling."

His bladder was full and he didn't feel like walking. He sleepily opened his green eyes and rolled over. He nudged Dick to roll onto his back.

Damian then began removing his own pajama pants and underwear. He straddled the acrobat, waking him up.

He whispered angrily, "Grayson.. Grayson!"

His sleepy eyes open, "Mmnhh Damian?"

The boy's head was nodding off and he was so tired, "I need t- I need to p-pee.."

Dick yawned, "Haaa, need me to walk you to the bathroom?"

"Mhhnooo.. the floor's too cold. **You'll** do." He straddled Dick's face.

The acrobat blushed when Damian's penis was mushed against his lips, "Mnh!"

"Open your mouth..I need to go **now**."

The acrobat obeyed and opened, Damian didn't hesitate to thrust into it.

"Mmnhh..finally.. coming out." His pee came rushing out as he let out a relaxing sigh. He clutched his pajama shirt so it wouldn't get wet.

He closed his eyes and continued to pee into Dick's mouth while nodding off. Dick was now wide awake and doing his best to swallow it all.

'_He's letting out a lot tonight. How much did he drink?'_ he blushed and continued to obediently swallow. Damian would scold him if he let any get onto the bed, "Mhhh.."

The boy's hips rocked and humped Dick's mouth a bit, "Ffffuck this feels good." He let out erotic moans as he urinated happily.

Dick got erect under the blankets, but he still had the cockring on. He wanted to jerk off so badly. His body craved release, but he couldn't do it without Damian's permission.

Finally the pee stopped. Damian trembled and shook his hips again, "Lick me clean."

"Yessaahh.." Dick obediently lapped and suckled away at Damian's tip.

Finally, Damian pulled away with a 'pop' and got back under the blankets. He put his underwear and pants back on before getting back into sleeping position.

Dick didn't spoon him since he was still hard. Damian slept peacefully that night, "Zzz.. zzzz, good boy."

**. . .**

Dick was dressed as Nightwing and Damian was dressed as Robin. Neither had their domino masks on since they were practicing in the training room.

Though, it felt like a real fight.

Damian was not in a good mood today. And there was nothing better than taking his frustration out on someone else.

Nightwing gulped as the ball of rage charged right at him. Damian did a quick jump kick right under Nightwing's chin, knocking him backwards onto the mat.

Before he could even protect himself, the boy threw a batarang at him. Nightwing rolled over to avoid it. Damian trapped him on the mat with his boot.

"Oof!" he groaned in pain under Robin's might.

He smirked down at the powerless man, his boot stomping on his chest., "You're so pathetic. How you ever got to be Batman's sidekick is beyond me."

He gave a swift kick to Dick's side, "AUGH!"

Nightwing panted and it hurt to inhale as he stared up at Damian. His hair was sweaty and his nose was starting to bleed.

The boy shivered in ecstasy as he watched Nightwing bleed and suffer underneath him. His heart raced at the sight of his blood.

Robin licked his lips and began stomping on Nightwing's crotch, "Aah!"

His body jolted as Damian proceeded to massage and stomp his privates. Damian could tell by the squishy feel that Dick was enjoying this and had a boner.

He didn't hold back and gave the bulge a swift kick, "YOU HARLOT!"

Once his kick hit him, "Nnnhh!" Dick came in his tights and underneath Damian's foot.

He trembled and panted underneath him. His body felt bruised and in pain. The room was spinning and his pain was mixing with pleasure.

Robin took his boot off of him and wiped his forehead, "Haa.. Hahh.. That felt good." He stretched happily and began walking away, "Thanks Grayson, I feel better now."

Nightwing lied there on the training mat as Damian walked out the room.

**. . .**

Dick was in the middle of organizing some files in his bedroom. He liked to keep Gotham, Bludhaven, and the Teen Titans up-to-date on everything.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, "It's open."

He could tell it was Damian without turning his head. He was more focused on the papers.

The small footsteps approached him normally and then small arms wrapped around him. Dick immediately felt warm and blushed.

"Damian, are you..?"

The naked boy hugged his back, "I want to play with you Grayson."

The older male slowly placed the folders onto the bed and swallowed hard, "Okay. What do you want to play?"

Damian smirked against his back, "I saw some kids playing this the other day, I believe they called it 'horsey.'"

Dick obeyed and listened to whatever Damian commanded.

He was told to strip naked and get on his hands and knees. Damian had some toys he hadn't used on Dick yet that he was dying to test out.

A few anal beads connected to a tail, for his entrance. Lastly, a nice and tight gag for his mouth. He yanked the gag into place and locked it, keeping Dick's face buckled and tight like a horse.

Damian opened the door and ordered him to continue walking like that, "I'm impressed Grayson, not only are you a pig but you also make a good horse."

Dick crawled out of the bedroom, moaning and drooling a bit with every movement. The beads shifted around in his entrance making him hard. The hair of the tail brushed against his ass and thighs.

"I'll take this off since you agreed to play with me." He slid off the cockring and held it tight in his grasp.

Damian sat on Dick's back making the man moan from his weight, "MMhhh.." his eyes were half lidded when he felt Damian's everything sitting on his back.

The boy gave him an impatient spank on his ass, "Now mush, horse."

Dick moaned and continued crawling with Damian on his back. His legs dangled on the sides of him as he crawled around.

The boy grabbed him by the reigns and tugged him into which direction to go. He was enjoying the ride and the view of the different angles of the mansion.

The two played down a long hallway where sunlight shined through all of the windows. Damian marveled out of each one, "Such a lovely day for horseback riding, aye Grayson?"

He let out a muffled noise as he crawled down the hall. The pace was slow and his ass and body felt so sensitive.

The beads kept shuffling around inside his prostate making his erection drip. He hadn't been allowed to cum in a long time again.

His nipples were hard and his horse gag was covered in saliva. Dick was heavily aroused to be treated like an animal by Damian.

The boy enjoyed every minute of it too. He felt so high and mighty having Dick carry him on his back, making him moan and submit beneath him.

Damian couldn't stop smiling and enjoyed abusing his pet, "Speed up horsey." He gave Dick another spank.

He let out a loud muffled moan, "MNNHH!" His body cringed as he came onto the red carpet in the hallway. A mess dribbled down his thighs as he panted against his gag.

Damian tugged on his reigns, "You are **so** cleaning that up later, now mush!"

Dick moaned from the abuse and resumed crawling. He was already getting erect again as he resumed playing with the little prince.

Damian's penis and soft skin was pressed up against him completely. He was getting moist from Dick's sweat.

"I want a full ride around the mansion, so don't you dare tire out."

Dick moaned against the gag in response. His body was going to be so sore and tired after today, he looked forward to it.

**. . .**

Dick was summoned to Damian's room in the middle of the night. He wore nothing but a collar around his neck. His cockring and vibrator were removed.

He stood there with his heart pounding in his chest as Damian got something from his desk.

Dick swallowed hard in anticipation, _'What's he going to do to me today?'_

Damian got out a bottle of lubricant, "On your knees, we have a special guest joining us today."

Dick got on all fours and looked around confused for the guest.

There were clawing noises at the bedroom door. Dick turned his head to the door while Damian opened it. A familiar canine entered quickly and got beside Dick.

"Titus?"

Damian closed the door and uncapped the lubricant. He got next to Dick and began squirting some onto his ass.

His fingers thrusted in and out of Dick, "You've gotten so soft and hot back here." He smirked as his greedy entrance swallowed his fingers repeatedly.

Dick drooled and moaned as his entrance was teased and pleasured. Damian had been using toys on him for weeks, his ass felt incredible.

Titus sniffed Dick and his tailed wagged in curiosity. Damian added a third finger, "I noticed you've been wanting more Grayson. You must feel so lonely and unsatisfied having me for a master."

Dick shook his head and his face reddened, "N-No that's nnnnot it at all. Aaahh!"

"Don't lie, I know you're just dying to be fucked." He inserted a fourth finger causing Dick to moan loudly and claw into his floor. His hole tightened around his digits, "You're mine, and I don't want another person to have you."

Titus' nose pressed against Dick's ass. He let out a bark startling the older male, still not sure why he was even here.

Damian pulled his fingers out and petted Titus with his clean hand, "That's why I decided to mate you with someone I trust. Isn't that right boy?"

"Wroof!" his tongue panted out of his mouth as Damian massaged his head and pointy ears.

"W-Wait, you're going to let **him**-?!" Dick had heard of bestiality but didn't ever dare to try it.

"Of course, Titus is the perfect mate for a bitch like you. You've been with men and women, but never dog. Have you?" he eyed Dick.

"N-No.. I just don't know if its-."

"You're doing it Grayson, I want to see you get fucked by Titus."

The older male shivered and knew not to defy him, "Y-Yes."

Damian got out a ball gag for Dick, not wanting his voice to be too loud. He buckled it into place and enjoyed the arousal on the man's face.

'_He acts like he doesn't want to do it, but he's clearly aroused right now.'_ Damian smirked and then spread Dick's prepared hole for his beloved canine, "Come get him Titus, I warmed him up just for you."

The dog sniffed Dick some more and then gave his ass a lick. Dick sucked in some air and let out a high whimper.

He was nervous, even afraid of this whole thing. He had never gotten fucked by a dog or any animal for that matter. Was it safe? Would it hurt?

Titus then began licking Dick more and making the older male let out muffled moans. His tongue felt so floppy and wet. It licked so fast and wouldn't stop moving.

The acrobat felt tingly and ashamed for getting an erection over this.

Just then, Damian's small hand pressed down on the back of Dick's neck, "**Submit** to him."

Dick was forced to rest his chin on the floor and his ass in the air. The minute he did Titus licked him faster and his saliva got all over his privates.

"Mmnhhh!" he let out a pleasurable moan as he felt Titus' heated breath hit him.

Damian clutched Dick's hair making him look at his master, "It's exciting, isn't it? I can tell you've never done this before, and I can tell that you're scared." He spoke calmly and his face was stern.

The acrobat worried what he was up to.

"I won't leave your side and I'll walk you through this. You trust me, don't you Grayson?"

Dick gave a small nod and resumed facing forward.

Damian petted his head, "Good boy, now relax your body and let Titus take over. You're not a person tonight and you have no rights, you're a lowly bitch who wants to get fucked. **Hard**."

Dick trembled and enjoyed how Damian talked down to him. He drooled more against his gag and his eyes grew half lidded.

His ass enjoyed Titus licking him and the tip of his erection was twitching, ready to burst. Dick's muscles slowly gave out and his sensitivity increased.

"Mmnfff!" he moaned as he came on the floor. His erection twitched as it stained the floor, happy to finally have the cockring off.

Damian petted Dick's head, enjoying the show he put on.

Titus stopped licking and let out a pleading whimper, "Hm, hm, hmmmnn!" the canine's member was out and erect. It was red and throbbing with veins, the base was covered with his black fur.

Dick was already in a submissive position, but the dog wanted Damian's approval, "He's all yours Titus."

He helped guide his fleshy cock to Dick's waiting entrance. Once Titus felt his tip press against his hole he lunged forward impatiently.

The acrobat let out a startled moan and tightened his fists as Titus entered him completely.

The dog growled possessively and panted as he began moving. His paws pressed down on Dick's back, making him unable to escape.

Damian sat on his bed and calmly watched as his great dane mated his bitch.

His tail wagged excitedly as he finally got to claim what he wanted.

"Rrrr!" the canine continued to growl and thrust roughly into him.

Slapping noises could be heard throughout the room, making Dick embarrassed. He felt so ashamed and yet heavily aroused to be mated with a beast.

Titus was humping him nonstop and making his erection twitch and bounce. His body's muscles felt so weak and sensitive as Titus claimed him.

"Mmnhh, mmn, mmhh!" he moaned against his gag.

He didn't resist the dog at all and trembled each time his throbbing tip hit his prostate. Up until now, Damian had only used fingers and toys on Dick. He also hadn't been sleeping around with anybody since Damian arrived, so his body craved sex.

His saliva dribbled down his chin as he was close, "Mnnhh.."

Titus stopped thrusting and letting out a pleasure filled howl. With a growl he took his paws off of Dick and turned around.

"NNMM?!" Dick's eyes went wide as he could feel Titus cock get larger inside of him.

His entrance was being stretched and his body began to heat up from the inside. He and Titus were still stuck together.

"Surely you haven't forgotten Grayson," Damian watched from his bed in amusement, "when dogs mate, they form a knot. And they don't stop cumming for up to **30\. Whole. Minutes**."

Dick whimpered and got scared. He could feel something wet already enter him. Titus panted with his tongue out as his sperm already began filling the acrobat.

Dick shuddered at how fast it was coming out, "NNhh!" his erection was at full attention and his insides grew hotter.

His cum felt so heated and was filling him at an alarming rate. His thighs trembled as he tried holding it all.

His stomach was slowly getting bigger as the minutes went by.

Dick's eyes rolled in pleasure as he was being stuffed. His cock ended up cumming on the floor again making a mess. He moaned against his gag and Damian watched with a smile.

His face was red and his body was sweating as Titus continued to knot him.

Dick felt immense pleasure and sensitivity as the 30 minutes slowly went by. He kept moaning and panting from the knot, learning to enjoy it.

Damian yawned and stretched, "Haahh, it's almost over Grayson."

Titus then began growling louder in discomfort, "Rrrrrhh!" his hips shook and his tail wagged a lot.

"MMNHH!" Dick moaned as he felt Titus shrink and finally pull out.

The dog relaxed and shook himself off. Dick remained in his submissive position, no strength left to move. His entrance was a mess and Titus cum was already dribbling out slowly.

Damian slid off the bed and happily petted Titus, "Good boy, excellent work today."

"WRoof!" he enjoyed the praise.

Dick felt a little jealous of the dog, _'__**I'm**__ the one who worked hard.'_ He wanted Damian to reward him too.

The boy walked over to him and examined his ass, "You're being very rude Grayson. Titus worked very hard putting his seed inside you." He got out a butt plug and inserted it inside the man, "The least you could do is hold it in."

Dick shuddered and felt stuffed, "Mnnhh.."

"Roll over, I want to see how big you got."

He obeyed and rolled over onto his back for his master. His stomach was big and bloated. He blushed as Damian felt on it.

"You're so huge now. You even look pregnant." He felt on his round stomach, "Titus must've really wanted you to have his puppies. So," he smirked at Dick, "did it feel good getting fucked by a dog? Getting knotted and filled to the brim"

Dick hated to admit it, but he gave Damian a small nod.

"You really are a bitch at heart." He finally petted Dick too, "You did good Grayson, it was nice to watch."

He let out a happy sigh as Damian rewarded him. He felt satisfied and proud of himself for enduring everything to the very end.

As long as his little prince was happy, Dick was happy.

**. . .**

During patrol as Batman and Robin, Batman felt **off**.

"Hurry up Batman, doesn't Gotham need you?" Robin smirked as he swung through the air.

Batman was falling behind and Robin was the cause of it, "I could move faster if you turned it off!"

He feigned innocence, "Turn **what** off?"

He grumbled and resumed trying to keep up. Before they had left the batcave, Damian placed a vibrator in Dick's ass.

His prostate was constantly being massaged and teased, "Nnmm.." he groaned as he fought back the urge to cum.

He still had his cockring on but he was still erect. For a while he felt like something was building up and felt worried.

Robin was far ahead and Batman couldn't take another step or leap, "Robin, I can't.. Nnh!" he stopped on a roof and collapsed.

Robin could tell by his moan on the intercom that he couldn't hold it, "Ugh, fine, I'm turning back around." He shot his grappling gun and swung back to where Batman was.

He was hunched over on a roof trembling a bit. Robin landed near him and walked up to him.

"What's wrong? Can't stand it any longer?" he smirked with his hands on his hips.

Batman refused to look up at him, he remained hunched over and was too ashamed for what he had done.

As Robin stared down at him, he noticed there was a small damp puddle underneath him and there was a faint familiar smell in the air.

"..you ..**didn't**."

He let out a small whimper, he grew fearful from Robin's tone, "I said I was sorry-" Robin slapped him hard across the face, "NNH!"

"You filthy imbecile, how **dare** you pee father's Batsuit!"

Dick let out a silent cry of pain and held his aching cheek. He felt his eyes get hot and tears start to come out.

"Ugh, don't you dare start crying." He tugged hard on the man, "Come on Grayson, the Batmobile's close by."

He helped him stand up and land safely on the ground near some alleyways. Once they reached the batmobile, Dick was ordered to lie on the hood of the car.

He sat on it and sniffled, he didn't like it when he upset his little prince.

Damian shoved him to lie all the way down, "Unbelievable, couldn't handle patrolling with **one** toy up your ass."

"..I-I didn't mean to."

"Just take your stupid cowl off."

Dick peeled back his cowl and let the cool air hit his messy hair and hot face. He sniffled and couldn't look Damian in the eye.

The boy began unbuckling the batbelt and tugging off half of the batsuit, "Raise your legs, and stop your sniffling. Ugh."

He leaned back more and raised his hips, "W-What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you. You're my Batman, it's my job to take care of you." He examined the wet stain Dick made on the crotch area, "You're lucky this part is black. Pennyworth should have this washed before a stain sets in."

"I'm sorry Damian."

The boy gripped Dick's knees and forced them spread, "Oh I know you are. You're in for a big punishment when we get home. But for now, you need to be changed."

He tugged off the wet jockstrap and threw them somewhere. Dick's face reddened as he was half naked on the batmobile, "Won't someone see us?"

Robin reached into his belt pocket, "We won't get caught if I'm quick. Now hold still." He got out some baby wipes and a fresh pair of underwear, "You're so lucky to have me as a Robin."

He began carefully wiping and cleaning Dick's soaked privates, "Nnmm.." Dick covered his face with his arm, _'Ugh, this is humiliated. I peed, I cried, and now he's wiping me.'_

Their roles were reversed in the relationship. Dick had become the little boy and Damian had become the big man.

He wiped up Dick's thigh and ignored how we was getting an erection. He left the toy in place and refused to remove his cockring.

He grumbled, "Pfft, and you call yourself a grown man, yet here you are pissing away like an infant."

Dick felt bad for getting Damian mad, he wanted nothing more to make his master happy. There was going to be no reward tonight.

Damian slid on the new underwear up his legs and helped him get the batsuit back on, "Finish buckling up and get in the damn car. **I'm** driving."

He slid his cowl back on, "Okay."

"And you'd better be in my room tonight, or else."

"Okay." Dick worried what punishment was coming.

**. . .**

As soon as they got home. Dick did as he was told and stripped out of his clothes. He obediently waited in Damian's bedroom wearing nothing but a collar.

It didn't take long for the boy to enter the room. He wore his usual Robin uniform minus the mask and cape.

Anger was shown in his fierce green eyes, "You dirty bitch."

Dick couldn't even dodge the first hit. Damian smacked him hard upside the head and grabbed a fist full of his hair, "A-AAUGH, I-I'M SORRY-!"

Damian kicked him in his chin really hard sending him back against the floor. He stomped on him with his green boots, then delivered a harsh kick to his abdominals.

"Sorry. Isn't. Good. Enough!"

Dick curled up in pain as bruises and shoe prints appeared on his skin. He coughed out saliva and clawed at Damian's floor.

"I have **rules**, Grayson. You're mine, there **are** no mistakes!" he kicked Dick some more making him roll over.

He had a half erect cock pointing upward as he panted in pain. Damian grew enraged upon seeing it. He stomped on it immediately.

"AA-AAUUGHH! PL-PLEASE, NO!" He clawed at Damian's boot as he stomped and twisted his aching member. The cockring was already on there, a boot only increased the sensitivity.

"Ugh, you get horny from anything. I'm trying to teach you a lesson, and you're over here getting an erection?!" he gave him another kick to the side.

This rage continued on until it subsided. Dick was slowly getting aroused from the beatings. His body was stained in the boy's bruises and lashes of violence.

Damian sat on his bed with his leg crossed over the over, "Well?"

Dick bowed before him in a dogeza, "I'm so sorry for peeing myself during patrol without your permission. Please forgive me."

Damian nudged the tip of his boot against Dick's head. He glared down waiting for his loyalty.

Dick slowly lifted his head and brought his lips to the tip of his boot, "Good, now show me how sorry you really are."

His spine tingled and he parted his lips. He began licking the boy's boots and making eye contact with his master.

'_Damn, he's too good to throw away.'_ Damian crossed his arms, "Don't ever let this happen again. From now on, you must inform me when you have to go to the bathroom. Got it?"

"Yeshh.." his saliva dripped against his boot.

"Good. I'm still not forgiving you for today Grayson."

**. . .**

Dick looked around for Damian. The mansion was quiet and no one was around. It had been a week since his accident on patrol.

The acrobat's face was still blushing and he gripped his shirt nervously, "D-Damian?"

"In the living room."

He walked towards his voice and found him reading a book on the couch. He stood in front of the boy waiting for his attention.

The boy stopped reading and finally looked up at him, "What?"

"I..I have to pee."

"I said only come get me if it's an emergency. Didn't I let you go this morning?"

"It **is** an emergency." He squeezed hard on his shirt and his legs squirmed, "I've been holding it in all day, I need to go."

"Now?"

"Now."

Damian huffed and closed his book. He grabbed Dick by his hand, "Alright, let's go Grayson."

The two of them walked all the way to the bathroom. Damian had been treating Dick more and more like a child since the incident.

Once the two were in the bathroom, the boy lifted the toilet lid up. Dick fidgeted nervously.

"Must you be shy every time we do this?" he began unbuckling the man's pants.

"Do we have to do this **every** time? Isn't this gross for you?"

"Not every time. Just until you learn your lesson. For now, you can't be trusted." He yanked his pants down to his knees and gripped his limp penis, "Lift your shirt."

Dick obediently lifted up his shirt, "I-I can do this part myself."

Damian stood at his side. One hand securely wrapped around Dick's hips while the other held his cock, "No, you can't. That's why I'm here. Now pee Grayson."

The man whimpered and they waited a while. His heart pounded and his ears burned from not being allowed to pee alone anymore.

Damian groaned and began shaking his cock around, "Come on already, you said it was an emergency!"

Dick shuddered and moaned at the abuse, "A-Aaahh, don't shake i-it! Nnmm!"

His skin shivered as his urine began shooting out. He peed in spurts and then like a fountain. His mouth watered as he finally got relief.

Damian watched calmly as he watched his pet urinate. He made sure not to make a mess.

Dick's bladder slowly felt better as he kept gushing out pee, "Haahh.. hhahh.."

Finally he managed to finish, "Not bad, but I think you could let out more." He grabbed some tissue to clean Dick off.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Talking to myself." He made sure the cockring was secured, "You're still forbidden from cumming, got that?"

Dick let out a sigh, "Yes."

**. . .**

Dick and Titus waited for Damian in the kitchen. Both had empty dog dishes in front of them while Damian was going through the fridge.

Dick was naked, wearing only his collar. He hadn't been allowed to cum in weeks. The cockring was snug on him, leaving him hard and dripping.

Damian finally came over to his beloved pets with two 2-liter bottles of water.

Dick hesitated to ask, "What are we doing today?"

"Silence." Damian was stern as he opened one bottle and filled both of their dog bowls to the brim.

Dick waited silently, as did Titus.

Damian finally sat down on the kitchen table with his arms crossed, "Drink."

Dick and Titus both bowed their heads and began drinking and lapping away at their bowls. He was still unaware what the boy wanted from him, but obeyed him nonetheless.

His lips and mouth dripped wet with water as he drunk without using his hands. Once his and Titus' bowls were empty, Damian reopened the bottle of water and re-filled their bowls.

"Drink."

Dick hesitated but resumed drinking again. Titus lapped away at his bowl and then stopped. He barked and then licked his furry lips.

The dog then left the kitchen.

Dick still kept drinking until his bowl was empty. Once his bowl was empty, he sat up hoping to leave.

Damian poured the last of the 2 liter into his bowl, "Drink."

Dick looked over at Titus' bowl, it still had water left in it.

The boy could tell what he was thinking, "Just because Titus left doesn't mean **you're** allowed to. His rank is higher than yours. Now Drink." He waved around the unopened 2 liter left, "You still have a whole bottle left to finish."

Dick gulped and resumed drinking from his bowl. He worried if he could handle drinking it all by himself, but he wanted to please his little prince so badly.

It took half an hour, but Dick finally managed to drink everything by himself.

He sat up with a bloated belly. Damian smirked down at him, "Took you long enough." He petted his round stomach and could feel the water sloshing around, "Maybe I should have you drink another 2 liter."

Dick whimpered as his small hand felt on his stomach, "Nnhh, I-I can't drink anymore, or I'll burst."

"Relax, I've grown far too impatient to wait on you." He got out a dog tail connected to some some beads, "Now lift your ass."

Dick winced and got on all fours as Damian slowly inserted his tail. Once the tail was all the way in, Dick began to drool a little.

"No, none of that." Damian got out a ball gag and locked it tightly in place in Dick's mouth.

Once his pet was ready, the boy talked him to the front door of the mansion. Titus waited for them with his leash in his mouth. His tail wagged excitedly.

"Since you asked, here's what we're doing tonight Grayson." He got out a blue leash for him and smirked, "I'm taking you on a walk."

Dick blinked and let out a muffled moan as Damian latched his leash to his collar. He guided both dogs out of the door and headed for the path that he chose.

Dick and Titus walked ahead of Damian as he held their leashes. The night air was nice and not too cold.

The acrobat blushed from ear to ear as he crawled on all fours outside. There were trees, bushes, and no signs of people.

He had no idea where they were going and was still freaking out about being naked in public. Every step he took made the beads massage his prostate and his cock twitch.

The cockring grew tighter and his piercings tugged hard at his nipples.

"Mmnhh.." a small string of drool escaped through his gag as his collar jingled, _'I really __**am**__ a dog.'_

Damian enjoyed watching Dick struggle as they walked, _'He really is the perfect pet.'_

As they continued to walk, there was a small gust of wind. The scent of grass hit Dick and his skin shuddered a bit.

His stomach glugged and his bladder had reached his limit. He had the sudden urge to urinate very badly.

"Mmnn.." his body froze and couldn't take another step, "NNNHH!"

He began peeing right on the ground and let out an agonizing moan. Titus stopped walking and looked at Dick.

Damian remained calmed, "I see, so this is your limit." He gave Dick a small kick, "We're not at our destination yet Grayson."

The acrobat moaned and shuddered as he tried to stop peeing, but it felt so good finally letting some of it out.

Damian frowned and tugged hard on his leash, "I said **stop** Grayson!"

He let out a small yelp and stopped peeing. It took a lot of self-control, but he couldn't deny his master's orders. A small damp puddle was made on the ground.

"You can finish when we get there, keep walking."

Dick resumed crawling and tried catching up to Titus. He let out small whimpers and tried to ignore all the water still sloshing around inside him.

The tip of his cock dripped and needed release badly. His ass clenched and rubbed against the beads inside him.

"MMhh..Mmnnhh.." he wobbled a bit as he crawled, _'I can't take much more of this. I want to cum, I want to pee.' _

Damian looked up ahead noticed their destination. It was a small park with benches, small flowers and weeds, and a big grassy field.

"We're here."

Dick and Titus felt excited from those words. They tugged on their leashes and began walking faster. Once they reached the park, Titus began sniffing the ground.

Damian unhooked both of their leashes and stood by Dick's side. Titus began sniffing around the park until he reached a tree.

He then lifted his leg and began peeing.

Dick wanted to relieve himself too and began looking for a tree of his own. Once he found one, he felt happy to finally be able to relieve himself.

But Damian stood behind him, "Well, aren't you going to go?"

He whimpered and blushed.

"You peed without my permission earlier, don't tell me you're feeling shy **now**." He enjoyed humiliating Dick greatly. He squatted down and ordered, "You have my permission now, pee Grayson. Titus already showed you how, now do it."

Dick hesitantly lifted his leg obediently and then began peeing against the tree. He let out a shuddering moan and his drool overflowed a bit around his gag.

Damian patted his head, "Good boy, see, I knew you could do it."

Dick enjoyed the feel of his master's hand as he relieved himself. His fingers brushed against his scalp as his bladder relaxed itself.

His blue eyes were in a daze as he peed. Damian let go of his head and went over to Titus.

Dick continued to let out everything, "Mmnnhh.." With a small trickle, he finally finished.

He crawled over to find Titus and Damian. The boy sat on a bench while throwing a ball to Titus. He crawled over to be at his side.

Once he threw another ball, Dick rested his chin on Damian's leg. He felt tired and wanted to be petted more.

"Oh, back already Grayson? I guess I didn't give you enough water." He knew what Dick wanted but refused to give it to him. He resumed playing fetch with Titus.

The great dane caught the ball and happily ran up to his master. His tail wagged as he dropped the ball in Damian's lap.

"Good boy Titus!"

The dog growled happily and panted as Damian petted him all over. He ruffled his ears and smooshed his furry face, "Wroof!"

Dick watched in jealousy, _'Why won't he pet me like that?'_ he yearned for his master's affection too. He let out a muffled groaned and nudged his head against Damian's leg.

The boy smirked, "Not now Grayson, Titus and I are busy." He shooed his hand, "Go, go play or something."

Dick looked sad as Damian chose Titus over him, as usual.

He threw the ball again and Titus ran after it. Dick crawled away in defeat and explored the grassy field, _'If he'd take this stupid gag out of my mouth, I could fetch for him too.'_ He then felt silly for thinking that, _'Ugh, I really __**have**__ become a dog.'_

He lied on the grass and watched the two play. It hurt his heart when Damian didn't give him attention. He rolled onto his back and decided to enjoy his alone time.

The grass and night air felt so good against his naked body. His cock was still restrained tightly by the cockring and his nipples were aching to be played with.

He tugged on his piercing and let out a small moan. He rolled around on the grass and felt on his sensitive skin. He felt so hot and bothered as every part of his body was being pleasured and teased.

His cock dripped about and his skin continued to be pricked and rubbed by the blades of grass everywhere, "Mmnhh..hhhhaa.."

He closed his eyes and rolled around enjoying his nudity and the nature around him. He didn't even notice the crunchy footsteps approaching him.

He opened his eyes when his head hit something. The pet looked up at his master sneering down at him, "Well someone's having fun."

Damian knelt down and sat on the grass. Dick let out a begging whimper. He wanted so badly to be touched and petted by him.

Damian figured he had toyed with him enough. He undid Dick's soaked gag and threw it somewhere, "You look like you want to say something. Speak."

Dick's voice was surprisingly whiny, "Please.. Please pet **me**. I want you to pet me too, not just Titus!"

Dick was pouting a lot and his blue eyes were soaked and ready to cry.

Damian fought back the urge to laugh, _'Cute reaction.'_ He merely smiled and opened his arms, "I suppose I can do that."

Dick immediately got up and nudged his head against Damian's chest. The boy hugged him and petted his head lovingly.

The acrobat moaned and purred as he finally got to feel his warm touch. Damian petted Dick's head slowly and savored his soft hair.

He enjoyed starving his pet since it made him appreciate the rewards even more, _'I wonder what he'll do for me the next time I do this.'_

"Aaahh."

He stopped thinking when he heard Dick moaning in his ear. He got curious and began rubbing down Dick's back.

"Hhahh!"

He enjoyed his reactions and began petting Dick more. The acrobat felt like he was in heaven and his body turned to jelly.

He lied in Damian's lap and his hips shook as he was petted lovingly, "Mmnnhh, don't stop, please pet me more." His moans were needy and erotic.

Damian swallowed hard and felt on Dick's shivering skin. He let out a sigh of relief and peed a little as he enjoyed Damian's touch.

"Guess you weren't done yet."

He felt down Dick's back and then tugged on his tail a bit, "AAahh!" his toes clenched as he moaned.

"Roll over."

He rolled onto his back and looked exhausted. Damian shuddered with delight to see the pleasure across his face.

He felt down Dick's shivering muscles and enjoyed the submissive pose he was in. His fingers reached for Dick's cockring, where he began slowly sliding it off.

The acrobat gasped a bit as his restraint was released. Damian smirked and began stroking him off, "AAaahhh!" Dick's hips trembled and bucked repeatedly as he stroked.

His toes curled and he clawed at the grass. The boy was amused at his heated behavior, "You want release that badly Grayson?"

He moaned loudly and his back arched, "Y-Yes, please let me! Pet me more, **please**!"

Damian gave him a few more strokes, "Are you going to cum or are you going to pee?"

Dick felt hot all over and his mind was getting dizzy, "NNhh, I don't know, I don't know! It feels like my whole body is cumminnnghh! AAAAHHHHA!"

His body jolted and his sperm finally shot out after weeks of neglect. He shivered and drooled as he kept shooting ropes of cum onto the grass and onto himself.

Damian marveled at the intense orgasm Dick was having, _'Amazing, I knew he could let out more.'_ He helped Dick finish by continuing to stroke his aching cock.

His beloved pet kept letting out wild moans as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

After a whole minute, he finally managed to stop ejaculating. Dick lied on the grass panting from exhaustion. His body occasionally shuddered from sensitivity.

Damian felt satisfied and enjoyed the show he put on tonight, "Now, I forgive you." He gave Dick a kiss on the cheek, "Good boy."

Dick blushed and smiled. He felt full and happy that he finally pleased his little prince. From the bottom of his heart, Dick loved being Damian's dog.

**. . .**

It was a quiet afternoon. Damian and Dick were in Damian's bedroom. The acrobat was called over to help the boy with his homework. But it wasn't what he thought it was.

Dick was on all fours while Damian sat on his back. The boy was calmly reading a book. Dick was gagged and blindfolded as he acted as Damian's chair.

A vibrator was going off in his ass, making him drip a mess down his thighs. The room was quiet and it was a peaceful afternoon.

The only sound that could be heard was the buzzing coming from the vibrator.

Damian calmly turned another page in his book, _'That was a good chapter.'_ He then petted Dick's head, "Okay, you can cum now."

He jolted, "MMNHHH!" and came hard on the floor as Damian got off his back. His erection was tired and sensitive without his cockring on. Now he could cum on command.

The boy walked over to his bookshelf to get another book, "Don't think you're done, I still have more studying and reading to do, and I can't do it without my chair."

Dick trembled and resumed remaining on all fours. His body waited patiently for Damian to sit on him again.

**. . .**

The two were in the bathroom, after a usual day of playing, Damian took it upon himself to clean his pet.

He was fully clothed with his sleeves rolled up whereas Dick was completely naked. The man was covered in soap suds as Damian thoroughly scrubbed his back.

He noticed the scratch marks and bruises on Dick's body, "..do you have any wounds I need to treat?"

His eyes were closed to avoid soap getting in, "Those weren't from you Damian, I got those from patrol. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Hmph."

Damian made him lift his arm so he could scrub his body more. Dick enjoyed the pampering but still felt a little embarrassed getting washed all over by him.

Damian's hands groped his pecs and made him utter a moan, "Mnnhh?!" Dick let out a startled moan.

The boy pouted a bit, "Not sure I like you coming back with **other's** markings on you."

"It's not like I purposely let them hurt me. It's part of my job. You know that."

"..but only **I'm** allowed to hurt you."

Dick then smirked and chuckled, "Heh, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." Damian frowned and threw Dick onto the bathroom floor, "OW!"

He got in Dick's face, "What did you just say?"

He got nervous, "N-Nothing. . ."

"Did you just mock me Grayson?" he stood up and kept his feet on either side of Dick's body, "Say what you said earlier."

Dick's heart pounded hard as Damian glared down at him. He got excited and wanted to make his master angry.

He stared back up at Damian, "I **said**.. you sounded jealous."

The boy began unbuckling his pants, "Hmph, I don't **get** jealous Grayson. I already know you're mine." He then unzipped his pants, "And know you know that too."

"Do I?"

Damian held his penis in his hand, "Tell me who's bitch you are."

Dick bit his bottom lip, "I'm your bitch."

"Who's bitch?"

"I'm Damian's bitch."

The boy shuddered from Dick's submissiveness and began peeing on him. Dick trembled a bit and relaxed under his master.

His golden shower flowed down his muscles and washed away some of the suds. He felt lucky to be doused in his master's scent.

Damian could see how turned on he was getting, "Now roll over."

Dick let out a small chuckle and rolled onto his stomach. Damian's urine began pattering onto his back and he could feel the boy move upward to the back of his head.

He purred and moaned as he felt it spread all over his skin. He was wallowing around in Damian's fluids like a pig in mud.

"Your fetishes are intense as always Grayson." Damian enjoyed putting his scent all over him, "Not that I dislike it."

"Mmnnhhh..yesss.." he felt so dirty yet so happy. It turned him on uncontrollably how Damian did whatever he wanted to him without hesitation.

Damian let out a sigh as he finished peeing, "Hmph." He zipped up his pants and buckled them, "I just rewarded you Grayson, what are you supposed to say?"

"Nnn.. thank you."

He washed his hands in the sink while Dick groggily got up on all fours. He crawled to Damian's side, happy to be covered in his scent.

"Come Grayson, I have to towel you off."

"Yes."

**. . .**

Damian had brought Dick to one of his abandoned warehouses.

Dick arrived as Nightwing and Damian as Robin. Even though their Batman and Robin days were over, their relationship had continued for months.

The man stood naked with his uniform on the ground. Robin had chained his hands above his head and blindfolded his eyes.

"This is rare, calling me all the way from Bludhaven in the middle of the night."

"You come when I call you, I don't care what time of day it is or where you are."

'_Such a little prince.'_ He couldn't stop himself from smirking behind the blindfold.

Robin went through Dick's weapons and uniform, "I've always wanted to test these out." He picked up a Nightwing's escrima stick.

He squeezed the handle hard until it let out a spark of electricity. He then smiled and turned to Dick's naked unguarded body.

"Punching and kicking you isn't enough for me anymore Grayson, so I'm going to hurt you more." He squeezed the stick again and struck Dick's back.

"AAAAUUGH!" His scream of pain echoed throughout the building.

Birds flew away and his voice rung. Damian licked his lips and circled his body like a shark, "I took the liberty of picking an isolated location, so feel free to let your voice out."

Dick was still trembling from the shocks, the chains rattled as he struggled to stand. Damian struck his abs next and turned on the eletrcity.

The blue lightning bolts buzzed against his skin. Robin held it there a long time, enjoying Dick's screams of agony.

"How's it feel?"

"AAAAAAUUGHHHH!" He couldn't stop screaming as he felt jolts of electricity inside and out, "NNNNHHH!" he gritted his teeth hard trying to handle the pain.

He pulled the stick away and chuckled. It gave him great joy seeing the fresh burn marks he left on Dick's body.

The acrobat wobbled and the chains tugged on him. His cock was half hard and sweat formed on his skin, "Haaahh..hhahh.. hhhaahh.."

He poked his half-hard cock with his stick, "Heh, looks like **anything** can turn you on. You horny bitch, don't you have any self-control."

Dick moaned, "Nnnnmm.." his cock got fully hard as Robin teased him.

"I guess not." Precum leaked onto the stick.

Drool dripped down Dick's chin, "Please.. Haahh.."

Robin pulled the soaked stick away, "Tapping out already? You're disappointing me."

"Haahh, please g-give me more."

He stared at the man for a long time in amazement. He then gripped his chin, "I am going to **wreck** you so bad."

He roughly let go of the man's jaw and proceeded to walk behind him. He rubbed down Dick's back, admiring his muscles and curves.

Robin smirked and aimed the escrima stick for his entrance, "Don't make a fuss later when you can't walk tomorrow."

He thrusted the soaked stick into the man, "AAAHH!"

Robin moved it halfway into Dick's ass and then pulled it out, "I bet you've done this at least once with your sticks, Grayson. Being called 'Dick' and then carrying around this perverse excuse of a weapon, it's like you're just asking for it."

"Nnhhaa.. aahh, m-maybe once or twice.. NNNHH!"

It made Robin excited and even more aroused for Dick. He licked his back and placed a possessive bite on him. The man uttered a moan and his cock dripped as the boy teased him.

"I'm going to do it now Grayson," his heart raced fast, "I want to hear you scream."

The man didn't even have enough time to prepare himself. Robin squeezed hard on the escrima stick and electricity surged throughout his body.

Robin smirked and let the electricity surround Dick's body. His ass clamped hard around the stick and his cock shot out his cum rapidly.

He grew soaked down to his thighs as his screams grew louder, "AAAAAUUUGGGGHHH! AAHHAAAAHH!"

His toes clenched and his muscles tightened as he didn't know when the pain ended or the pleasure began.

Robin felt satisfied and stopped squeezing the stick. Dick let out a choked whimper and then his body went limp.

Robin pulled the soaked stick out of his entrance and let it clatter onto the ground. He began undoing Dick's chains and let his body hit the ground.

He breathed heavily as he lied unconscious at Robin's feet, "I never get bored when I'm with you Grayson."

**. . .**

It was a quiet night in Gotham. Bruce had called Dick over to babysit Damian.

Dick was on his earpiece as he walked through the house with a towel wrapped his waist. Bruce was out patrolling as Batman and then planned the head over to the Justice League, so he needed Nightwing and Robin in Gotham ready and waiting.

Dick had just gotten out the shower and was walking through the kitchen, "Yes Bruce we're fine."

"I'm just calling because well.."

"Come on, talk to me."

"Things aren't so great between Damian and me. I know how difficult he can be and how he won't trust anyone." He cleared his throat, "Sorry again Dick, you spend more time with him than I do..even though I'm his.."

"I understand Bruce, I don't mind it one bit. We get along better these days."

Damian entered the kitchen too. He went through the fridge.

"He's still in the mansion right? He didn't sneak out like last time, did he?"

"Who Damian?"

The boy peeked out from the fridge when he heard his name. He walked over to Dick.

"Yeah, he's right here next to me."

Damian got close to Dick, "Who are you talking to?"

He smiled at the boy, "It's your dad, he's just checking on us."

"Hmph." He hugged Dick's back.

Bruce could hear their conversation, "Something wrong Dick? He didn't do anything did he?"

"Calm down, he just wanted to know who it was. Damian's just- nnhh!"

The boy was planting kisses on Dick's back and rubbing his hips. His small fingers began undoing the towel and letting it drop to the floor.

"Damian's what?"

"Fine. He's fine." Dick blushed and tried keeping his voice down.

The boy smirked and mumbled an order, "Get on the table."

Dick could tell he was into the whole thing. Teasing him while he's on the phone with his father, _'This little devil.'_

The acrobat obeyed and turned around and sat on the table.

Damian was wearing a black shirt and boxers, "Thought I'd stop by for a midnight snack." He spread his pet's legs and began gripping his cock.

Dick's face burned red as he heard Bruce's voice in his ear, "I'm happy you and Damian are getting along better. I know you two got off to a rough start."

The acrobat could feel nothing but pleasure and guilt as Damian began taking him into his mouth. His small lips suckled on his tip while his hands stroked him.

"Mnnhh.." his mouth stretched as he took more of him in.

Dick sucked in some air so Bruce wouldn't hear him moan, "Y-Yeah we're getting along much better B-Bruce. I'm sure you two are as well."

"I wouldn't be so sure. One day Damian is happy and then the next day he's back to being mad at me. I don't know what he's thinking."

The boy looked up at Dick as his head bobbed in on his cock. Wet sucking noises echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Yeah, neither d-do I." Dick let out a small moan as Damian sucked faster, "Nnh!"

The boy he could tell he was cumming soon, so he stopped. Dick didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

He was fully hard and his cock was coated in Damian's saliva. The boy drew a circle with his finger, "Roll over."

He obeyed and rolled onto his stomach let his feet touch the floor. Damian examined and felt on his ass.

"Are you listening Dick?"

He forgot Bruce was still on his earpiece, "No, sorry I zoned out."

"I was wondering if you had any suggestions to help me get closer to Damian."

"You want my advice?" he nervously looked over his shoulder.

The boy was in the middle of fetching things from the fridge.

He resumed facing forward, "Did you try movies?"

"Yes."

"Did you try sparring?"

"Yes, and that made things even worse."

"Did you try talking and listening?" the line got quiet, "See, **that's** your problem B, you always think that- NNNHH!"

Dick trembled when he felt something cold touch his ass. Damian was back from the fridge with whip cream and little cherries.

His small cold hands groped his ass while he gave it a small kiss. Dick could feel him smirking against his rear.

"..th-that you can get by the physical way.. wh-when all a child needs is a good talking to." He trembled and could feel Damian's hot tongue start licking his entrance.

It made him wet and his legs' tremble. The boy hummed and made sure to wiggle his tongue around.

'_Oh fuck..'_ Dick closed his eyes and moaned against the table as Damian ate him up. Bruce's voice was becoming fainter in his ear.

The boy then gave Dick a nice spank on his ass, making him bite his bottom lip. He knew Damian wasn't planning to stop there.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next. Damian grabbed a bottle of whip cream and began shaking it around.

He spread Dick's entrance and aimed the tip at it. Dick let out a groan and whimpering noises as cold cream began entering him, "NNNHH!"

"You okay Dick? I feel like you're hiding something from me."

"Just a small st-stomach ache. Must be Alfred's cucumber sandwiches." He forced a chuckle.

Damian began spraying the whip cream all across Dick's ass. Once satisfied he put the can down and grabbed the bowl of cherries.

They were sticky from red syrup and went good with the cream.

He took one of the cherries and inserted it into Dick making him squeak.

Damian began inserting more cherries, letting the syrup drip down his privates and mix in with the melting cream.

The cold desserts mixed with Dick's heat making him feel like a sloppy mess. Damian licked his lips, "You ready?"

Dick moaned out a yes.

Bruce was onto them, "'Yes' what Dick?"

"I-I have to go Bruce. I'll call you back."

"Hmmm.. There's stomach medicine in the cabinet. Batman out." He turned off his comms.

Dick quickly yanked off his earpiece and threw it across the table.

Damian held Dick's ass in his hands, "It's a shame Grayson, father's about to miss out on all the moans you're about to make."

He began licking the dessert off his ass making the man purr. His cock twitched the more he felt Damian's warm mouth slurp away at his skin.

"Your ass is big enough to fit a meal on." He placed a possessive bite on Dick's cheek.

"AA-AAaahh.."

A cherry came out of his entrance soaked in syrup and cream. Damian ate it and began giving his entrance loving licks and sucks.

"HAA-AAAHH! Y-YOU DIRTY BOY! MMMNN, FUCK!"

He chuckled and began stroking and massaging Dick's cock as he dined on his ass. More cherries began slipping out and the whip cream began melting and dripping down his skin.

Dick's head felt like it was spinning as Damian pleasured him. He never had anyone do this to him before.

His small fingers teased and rubbed the tip of Dick's cock.

The acrobat was a dripping mess, "You like this pet?"

"NNNNMM, yesss.. please lick me more.. don't stop.."

"That's it, cum for Grayson."

His tongue licked deeper into his pet while his hands stroked him faster. Dick could feel his gluttonous appetite in every stroke.

His toes curled as he couldn't stand a second more, "NNHHAAAAA!"

He came hard into Damian's hand and his hips trembled. Damian swallowed the last of the cherries and pulled out his soaked tongue.

"Haahh.. Haaahh.. Hhahh.." he felt so sticky now, "Oh God.."

The boy licked the cum off his hand, "I think you mean 'Oh Damian.'" He calmly walked away licking the cum off his hand, "Thank you for the snack Grayson, it was adequate. Now clean this mess before Pennyworth wakes up."

"Y-Yes.."

**. . .**

Damian sat on Dick's bed. He wore his black and white assassin uniform.

Dick sat obediently on the floor in a daze. He couldn't take his eyes off his master in that dangerously tight uniform. The uniform he wore when he **killed**, when he worked for Talia and his grandfather.

"You're blushing Grayson," he smirked and nudged his white boot against his chin, "I take it you like seeing me like this."

"Yes." Dick began kissing his boot.

"You want to touch me, don't you?"

"I do." He looked up at Damian with begging eyes.

"You may touch me, underling."

He placed a hesistant hand on the boy's leg. He began kissing up his boot and licking the thin fabric. He enjoyed how smooth and deadly Damian felt.

His cock was half erect as his hand began feeling up Damian's body and savored his small frame. He spent so much time submitting to the dominant boy that he forgot that's all he was, a boy.

Damian scooted back allowing Dick to climb up on the bed with him, "Come closer Grayson."

The older male obeyed and nuzzled against his master. The bed creaked as he happily lied on his lap.

The boy petted him and smiled down at him, "You seem happy," he then tugged hard on Dick's hair, "but don't forget why you're here, got it?"

Dick rolled over onto his back. Damian's legs wrapped around his neck and locked in place. His heart began racing fast as he was nervous for what was to come.

"Now you can't get away, pervert. Licking and touching my tights in such a way. You really are horny bitch Grayson."

The man blushed as Damian ridiculed him, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

The boy's legs gripped around Dick's neck harder, "Yeah? Well neither can I. The urge to cause pain, the urge to make you bleed, to see you suffer. I need this."

Dick's heart pounded in his chest as he felt Damian's legs tighten round his neck. His breathing grew stifled and he let out choking noises.

Damian smiled down at his suffering face. He gradually squeezed tighter by the second. It was like being wrapped by a boa constrictor, the way he toyed with his prey.

Dick gently clawed at one of Damian's leg as he struggled to receive air.

"Ah-ah-ah, no tapping out Grayson."

He squeezed tighter making Dick enter a euphoric state. His face reddened as he was surrounded by Damian's soft thighs, "Aauuhhh.." he drooled a bit.

The boy's muscles tightened as he cancelled air from reaching Dick's windpipe. The acrobat was fully erect as blood could only flow to one part of his body.

Dick could barely keep his eyes open as Damian choked him. He was wet and aroused from the hot pain searing his body. He loved the rush Damian gave him, he loved making his little prince happy.

He smiled down at Dick as his face gradually lost some color, "Yes, that's it. Give into me Grayson."

The pleasure rushed to the tip of his cock, burning hot making it drip.

Dick couldn't hear anything but the sound of his own heart beating loudly in his ears. He closed his eyes as a wave of numbing pleasure rushed over him.

"MMMMNN!" He came in spurts all over his abs.

Damian smirked in satisfaction and slowly released his legs from Dick's neck. He had fainted on the boy's legs and lied on the bed unconscious.

He felt on Dick's neck to check for a pulse, "Good. You can handle punching, electricity, and choking." He then rubbed his chin, "I wonder what else you can take."

**. . .**

The two were in the middle of making out naked on Damian's bed. The bedroom was dimmed and there was scented incense burning.

Their clothes were on the floor and the boy was taking his time savoring Dick's body.

He kissed Damian back against his lips, "Mmnhh, did something good happen today?"

The boy began kissing his cheek, "No, mmm, why do you ask?"

The older male sighed and stretched on the bed, "Because you're only gentle with me if you're in a good mood. MNNNH!"

Damian nibbled on Dick's ear. He gave him a punishing bite and then began licking it, "I'm gentle when I **want** to be. And you should be thankful when I am."

He purred and chuckled as Damian began kissing down his neck. It was rare for his master to make love to him, but it felt good when it happened.

The naked boy sat up on his pet, "Tonight, I wanted to try being inside you."

It took Dick a while to process that. He raised a brow, "..you can get it up now?"

Damian scowled, "No, Grayson."

He got even more confused, "..but you're saying you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes and no. I merely just want to be inside you."

"How is that a yes and a no?"

He brought a finger to Dick's lips, "Silence. Now roll over."

He took his finger away when the older male nodded. He obediently rolled onto his back while Damian got off of him.

He grabbed something from his nightstand, "Be sure to lift your hips up." He put on plastic gloves and opened up a nice bottle of lubricant.

Dick waited on the bed with his ass in the air, _'What's he planning today?'_ he then shivered, "MMMHH!"

His thoughts were interrupted when Damian began pouring the lube onto his ass, "I know how much you love anal Grayson. You've gotten nice and soft back here."

He massaged the oil in and groped his pet in a perverse manner. Dick blushed and was getting erect from his naughty touches.

"Haahh.. Hhaahh.."

Damian circled his finger over his entrance and then began inserting it. He flexed his digit around inside spreading the lube inside and out.

The acrobat let out a relaxing sigh as the boy played with his ass.

Damian could feel him soften up and accept more of his fingers, "I'm going to stretch you up good today, my pet."

He thrusted all three fingers in and then stirred them around. Lube leaked and squirted as he massaged Dick's prostate.

His pet moaned and relaxed against the bed. Damian's fingers were small and couldn't quite reach his sweet spot.

He let out small unsatisfied whimpers, "You want more Grayson?"

"Mnnh, yeah, give me more. I can take it."

Damian smirked and began inserting four fingers and then all five. He loved hearing Dick's moans escalate. He could feel his walls clamping down on his fingers.

The acrobat felt heavily aroused as his hole was gradually stretched. He bit his bottom lip and clutched the bed sheets, "Mmmnn..ooohh, g-give me more."

The boy chuckled, "You're already sucking on my whole hand, you greedy little harlot."

Dick opened his dizzy eyes, "W-Wait, a hand?"

Damian made a fist and began thrusting it faster in and out of his entrance, "Yes, you feel that? You're taking my whole hand."

Dick blushed and got a little embarrassed with himself.

"But you're feeling unsatisfied right? You're bored with all the fingering and the teasing, aren't you?"

He trembled from the boy's hand in his ass, "Ahh..yes."

"You want more of me inside you?"

"Mmm, I want you deeper inside me Damian." His hips shook impatiently, "I can take it, give it to me."

He licked his lips, "Hmph, you asked for it."

He got a good grip on Dick's ass and carefully pulled his hand out a bit and then slowly put more of his arm in.

The acrobat moaned loudly as he felt each length of Damian's arm enter him up to the elbow. Damian groaned when he felt Dick get tight.

He was fully erect and his insides felt so full, "A-Aaah..Aaah, Damian?!"

He breathed out, "Can you feel me **now** Grayson?"

The boy began pulling his arm out up to his wrist and then thrusted his arm back in. His fist could finally reach Dick's prostate.

"HHahh.. aaah, AAAHH TH-THERE!"

"Is this the spot? You want it here?"

"Y-YES, NNNMM, RIGHT THERE!" He drooled on the bed as Damian fisted his ass.

His moans echoed throughout the room and the bed creaked each time Damian thrusted in, _'This isn't how I wanted to enter you, but it'll have to do for now.'_ He was still a boy with limits, and it frustrated him so.

Dick's insides heated up as the fist kept hitting and massaging his sweet spot. His eyes rolled in ecstasy, "AAHhh, oh fuck, oh fuck! Faster, Damian!"

He kissed and bit into Dick's ass as he moved his arm faster, "Moan my name more." He loved the submissive side of his pet.

"Damiann!" his cock dripped excitedly as his insides were massaged and stretched by his master.

"Cum for me Grayson, I want you to finish with me inside you."

His toes clenched and his body stretched against the bed, "MMNNHHH!" His cock let out spurts of cum against the bed with Damian deep in his ass.

He panted heavily and his skin wouldn't stop shivering. His ass finally softened up allowing Damian to pull out.

His entrance was a sloppy mess. It was reddish pink with lube oozing out of it. Damian was pleased with how far he was able to stretch and loosen him up.

He sat on the bed panting to catch his breath. Dick lied on the bed in exhaustion. Damian pulled his gloves off and then lied right next to him.

He asked the acrobat, "How was it?"

Dick scooted over to Damian and kissed him on his lips, "You were perfect."

A cocky smirk curled onto his face, "Aren't I always?"

He placed an arm over the boy and cuddled with him, "Mmnn, my ass is still shaking." His entrance quivered, desperately wanting something else inside of it now.

Damian cupped the side of Dick's face, "Grayson, I'm aware certain parts of my body don't quite 'function' yet. I want to fully satisfy you, make you scream my name, and claw your nails into my back."

He spoke softly "Heeey, there's **nothing** wrong with you. I knew how young you were and still wanted you anyway."

"But you deserve a good fucking. So I wanted to get you nice and loosened up for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

Damian explained, "I hired someone. He'll be holding you in my stead."

Dick raised a brow and got nervous, "..who did you hire?"

**. . .**

It was tomorrow night, Dick and Damian arrived at a faraway hideout.

Dick wore a trench coat and Damian was dressed as Robin. Both were aware of who they were meeting, however the acrobat didn't like it.

"What made you choose **him** of all people?"

Robin knocked on the front door, "Because I'm aware you two have history. And I have history with him too."

"Yeah, **bad** history. I just don't think we can trust him."

"I never said anything about trust," he looked unhappy, "I chose him because I know he's your type."

Dick tried to reassure him, "He's not my-!"

"Grayson, aside from your obvious interest in redheads, I know you have a fetish for older men. **Middle**-aged men. Like my father."

He sighed and crossed his arms, "..that's in the past."

He placed a possessive hand on Dick's ass, "You can lie to yourself, but you can't like to me. I've been with you for months, I **know** what you like." He moved his hand around in a circular motion.

The older male blushed and stopped arguing.

There were footsteps approaching the door, it opened with a creak. A familiar and unwanted face welcomed them.

"I figured it was time you two showed up." He smirked with a cigarette in his mouth, "Grayson. Damian."

Dick wasn't pleased to see him, "Slade."

Robin showed no emotion, "Deathstroke."

The older man had his usual long white hair and goatee. He wore a white tank top and some black sweatpants.

He allowed them into his safehouse and closed the door behind them. Robin unhooked Dick's leash and put it away.

They followed Slade to his bedroom. It was a mess with swords and his uniform on the floor. Shuriken were stuck to the walls and there were bullets lying around.

Slade sat on his bed and examined the two of them.

Robin grabbed a chair to sit in while Dick remained standing.

"So, what brings you boy wonders to my territory?"

Robin crossed, "You know damn well why I'm here Deathstroke. I want you to fuck my bitch." He gestured a thumb to Dick.

The acrobat blushed at his blunt statement.

Deathstroke smirked, "Hmph, yeah I know. I just wanted to hear you say it out loud." He eyed Dick standing there obediently, "Now I see who's in charge around here, he'd got you whipped and tamed, huh Grayson?"

He remained silent.

"I'd appreciate it if you not speak to him. Not until we set down some rules."

"And the money?"

"I sent it to your account this morning. What happens here stays between the three of us. If word gets out about this Deathstroke, I will end you **personally**."

He raised his hands, "Fair enough. What are your rules?"

"You stop when I tell you to stop, you're not allowed to kiss him, and you do as I say."

Slade rubbed his chin and his eyes shifted to Dick, "Let's see the goods first."

Robin snapped his fingers.

Dick unsnapped his trench coat and let it hit the floor. He stood in front of the assassins completely naked.

Slade let out a whistle, "Damn."

He stared at the piercings and all of his muscles. He reached out and felt on Dick's pecs.

The acrobat winced a bit, "Mnn!"

Robin glared through his mask, "Grrr!"

"Easy, easy.." he smirked at the riled up boy, "I'm merely checking the merchandise. Do you know how many villains have been dying to fuck **the** Dick Grayson? I'm just making sure he's still in tact."

He felt on Dick's nipple piercing and then trailed down to his bellybutton. Dick felt disgusted having him touch him.

He tried standing still for Damian's sake. Slade's larger hand then began feeling on his penis, "You're as possessive as always Damian." He looked up at Dick, "If **I** was your owner I would've stopped at the nipples."

The acrobat felt uncomfortable.

Robin groaned, "But you're not, **I** am. Are we going to get started or not?"

Slade shrugged, "Sure, ready when you are." He began taking his shirt off, "I'll need help 'getting ready,' if you know what I mean."

Robin nodded at Dick, "Give him what he wants."

"Okay."

The acrobat calmly got on his knees and began pulling down Slade's pants and underwear.

He freed his cock and held it in his hand. It was already half-erect and it made Dick nervous. He peeked over at his master.

Robin continued to watch them calmly from his chair.

Dick began taking it into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. He bobbed his head and massaged his tongue against it.

He could feel Slade getting harder in his mouth. It made it difficult to suck and stretched Dick's jaw.

The older man chuckled, "Yeah, I bet you've never had anything this big before." He brushed Dick's hair out of his eyes, "I want you to look at me while you suck it."

'_Asshole..'_ he hated how Slade talked down to him. But his master was watching and he had to perform. He made eye contact with Slade as he sucked.

The assassin looked down at him with a smug look. It sent shivers down Dick's spine. He hated to admit it, but it was making him wet.

He began fingering his ass to get himself ready.

Slade could feel him suck faster, "Damn, nnnhh.. did you teach him this?"

Robin tried to remain calm, "He already knew how, I just made him better."

Dick could feel Robin's glare on him. It made him nervous but also aroused to have his master see him pleasure another man.

Slade then began petting Dick's head, "You poor thing, having to serve a master who can't even get it up, must've left you feeling horny."

His larger hand gripping his scalp felt so good, his eyes were half lidded with lust. Slade then pulled hard on Dick's hair to make him stop sucking.

He let out a loud moan as he was forced to let go of Slade's cock, "Alright, I've seen enough. This slut of yours deserves a proper fucking."

He stood up and carried Dick bridal style, "Wha..!"

Slade was much taller than the two as he held Dick in his arms, "Bet your master can't do this either." He looked over at Robin.

The boy was bothered by his constant taunts at him. He was aware he couldn't fully satisfy Dick, but it pissed him off even more having Slade rub it in.

Damian groaned, "Are you going to fuck him or not?"

"Easy boy wonder," he placed Dick gently on the bed, "**real **men prefer to take their time and savor the fruit. Not eat it up in one bite." He positioned Dick to lie on his stomach, "Now raise your ass for me goldie."

Dick did what he was told and raised his hips as Slade got behind him. Robin stood up from his chair and began undressing himself.

Dick was nervous and not used to submitting to someone else. He expected Slade to be violent, but the man was gentle and did the unexpected.

Dick let out a moaning gasp as Slade began licking his entrance. His larger hands gripped his ass steady as he dove right in.

The older male clenched the bed hard as he purred.

Robin frowned and removed his mask and costume. He took his pants off and kicked off his boots, "..you seem to be enjoying that."

He sat on the bed next Dick, watching him moan for another man.

"Does he do it better than me?"

"MMnnhh, no, that's not it." He tried keeping Damian calm, "It's just different. MNNN!"

Slade had taken his tongue out and was already using his fingers. He smirked at Damian, "Yeah. **Different**."

Damian glared angrily at Slade, he hated how this was bothering him so much.

Dick bit his bottom lip to stifle his moans. Slade's fingers were longer and thicker, so they reached parts Damian's couldn't.

Each time he put his fingers in, Dick's entrance would lubricate and suck on them, "Damn this is a supple ass. I take it **you're** responsible." He eyed Damian.

The boy tried remaining calm, "Yes, I fully prepared him last night, so I'd **appreciate it** if you just do what I paid you for."

He frowned and then shrugged. He pulled his fingers out of Dick making him utter a moan, "You're right. Money is more important to me. So sorry I made you wait."

Slade was already positioned behind the acrobat and lined up to his entrance. He thrusted in slowly letting Dick adjust.

He let out a shaky breath as he felt Slade slide into him. His cock stretched his hole and his walls, "Ooaaaahhh.."

The assassin purred as he was all the way in, "I'm ready to start moving, or do I need permission?"

Damian held Dick's hand, "Do it."

Slade began moving his hips and Dick's moans escalated. He squeezed hard on Damian's hand, "AAahh!"

The boy's heart raced as he listened to Dick's erotic voice get louder. He felt a little jealous that Slade could give Dick what he couldn't, but he wanted to pleasure his beloved pet.

Slade smirked down at the acrobat's ass, "Nnhh, damn, feels b-better than he looks." Each time he thrusted in, the more soaked Dick's privates got, "I may just keep him for myself."

Damian glared, "You can try, but Grayson only has eyes for me."

The acrobat's face was soaked in sweat and his face was blushing different shades of red. Slade's fat cock was hitting all the right places, and Damian hadn't stopped making eye contact with Dick.

He got nervous and averted his eyes from Damian's. The boy gripped his chin and forced him to look, "Focus on **me** Grayson."

Tears were welding up in his eyes and he felt so ashamed and aroused that his master saw him like this, "Haa, hhaahh, I'm tr-trying!"

Damian swallowed hard, he felt himself get aroused from watching Dick moan, "Well try harder."

He captured his pet's lips. The two moaned and kissed each other as Slade's thrusts sped up.

"Damn, you two dating or what?"

Dick could barely kiss Damian since Slade was abusing his sweet spot. The boy noticed this as well and ordered Slade, "Stop."

The assassin didn't listen, "I can't stop now, I'm so close to cumming-!"

"I said **stop**. Or else you're not getting paid."

The older man growled in annoyance and stopped slamming into Dick. The acrobat panted and felt like a mess.

"Now lie down and let Grayson be on top."

Slade did as he was told and Dick climbed on top of him. He lowered his hips so he could ride Slade. He winced when he slowly took his cock all the way back inside.

"Nnnhhmm.."

The assassin smirked, "Too much for you baby?"

Dick glared at him and was about to say something back, but Damian sat on Slade's chest, "Ignore him." He faced Dick, "All eyes on **me**, remember?"

The acrobat blushed and gave a small smile, "..right."

Damian scooched closer to Dick and placed his hands on the man's hips. He felt on Dick's ass and placed small kisses on his chest.

He rocked his hips on Slade's cock as Damian groped him, "Mmnhh, do you hate me? A-Are you mad right now?"

The boy licked where he kissed, "No, I'm not."

He looked guilty, "So this doesn't bother you?"

"No, watching you get done by someone else was so fucking hot." He placed a sloppy kiss on Dick's lips.

The acrobat kissed Damian back and suckled on his lips. The two embraced one another as Dick's ass rode Slade tightly.

The older man groaned, "Nnhhh, ooh fuck!"

He grew more erect in the acrobat making Dick whimper as they made out.

Damian whispered in between kisses, "Don't think of him, mmn, think of me. Haaa, imagine **I'm** the one inside you."

Dick did as such and let out a gasping moan. He tilted his head back as he rode Slade. Damian placed hickeys and possessive bite marks down his neck.

"O-Oooaahh, D-Damian! Damian, I'm close!"

Slade could feel Dick's insides get hot, "Am I allowed to cum inside him now?"

Damian looked over his shoulder and glared, "No, stay hard until he finishes!"

The assassin gritted his teeth as Dick rode him faster. He was nothing but a sex toy for Dick and Damian to use.

The boy stroked Dick's dripping cock, "You're close, I can feel it. Haahh, let it out Grayson."

His eyes shot tight and he screamed out a moan as he came in Damian's grasp. His ass clamped down hard on Slade's cock the more he thought of his master.

The assassin clawed into his bed, "AHH! FUCK!"

He came hard inside the acrobat making Dick moan and shudder. He sat up and rested his head on Damian.

The boy kissed his lips, "That's it, think about me cumming inside you."

"Aahh, Damian." He kissed the boy back and made out with him sexually. Their tongues massaged against one another as Dick wrapped his arms around the boy.

Slade watched in curiosity as the two made out on top of him, _'Damn, I'm not into the whole incest thing, but this is pretty hot.'_ He offered his services, "Up for another round you two?"

**. . .**

Damian paced around in the living room back and forth. He had his arms folded behind his back as he scowled.

'_Where is he? How __**dare**__ he make me wait!'_ he had contacted Dick half an hour ago and he was late in getting to the mansion.

Damian stopped pacing when he heard the front door open. He let out a sigh and tried to look like he wasn't excited.

'_Finally, he's here. I'm going to punish him good today.'_ He went to go greet him.

He could hear Dick's laughter coming from up the entrance way. Damian stopped walking and felt a throbbing pain in his chest.

Dick was chatting with Barbara about something. The two smiled at one another and she touched his shoulder. Dick blushed and brushed her red hair out of her face.

Damian balled his fists.

He was aware the two had history. Childhood friends, to best friends, and even lovers at one point. But it would never work out, yet they always came back to each other.

'_What if he goes back to her __**now**__?'_ Damian had been so confident up until now that he never considered that Dick could call off their relationship at any second, _'Would he really choose her over me?'_

He hated this feeling. This feeling of insecurity and pettiness.

He walked back to the living room and decided to wait for the two to finish talking.

It took a few minutes, but Dick eventually walked into the living room, "I'm here- oh hey buddy! If you were here then why didn't you say anything?"

"..you were the one chatting away with Gordan."

"You could've come greet us, it never stopped you before."

'_But no one is more important to you than her!'_ he felt insecure and powerless against Barbara. She was Dick's **first** love, next to his father of course.

He hated this pain he was feeling. Dick was right in front of him smiling without a care in the world, unable to understand what Damian was going through.

It pissed the boy off, "Grayson. Come here." He slid off the couch and stood up.

He got closer to the boy, "What's wron-?"

There was a loud clapping noise when Damian slapped Dick hard across his face.

The acrobat faced away with a shocked expression. It happened so fast, he felt nothing. Then the stinging pain finally kicked in.

His cheek bruised red and Damian glared up at him with his hand still in slapping position.

Dick held his sore cheek and tears welded up in his eyes. He'd clearly been hurt worse before, but today's slap felt more painful than pleasurable.

He asked in a shuddering whisper, "..wh-why would you do that?" Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Damian was satisfied with this. He wanted Dick to feel what he was feeling on the inside. Hurt.

"That was for keeping me waiting, and everything else." He yanked Dick by his V-neck shirt to bring him down to eye level, "Don't ever do that again, got it?"

He sniffled, "Y-Yes.."

Damian felt a little bad. Just a little.

He captured the acrobat's lips and kissed him hard on the mouth. He moaned into the deep kiss and bit on Dick's bottom lip.

The acrobat allowed himself to be kissed deeply until Damian was satisfied.

After a minute, the boy let out a satisfied sigh and the two panted heavily, needing air. Their cheeks were flushed and their lips were soaked.

Dick's lips were swollen from Damian's roughness.

He cupped both sides of Dick's face, "You belong to me, got it?" his thumbs wiped the tears from Dick's cheeks.

He nuzzled into Damian's hands, "Yes."

**. . .**

At Dick's place, he invited Damian over so he wouldn't have to make a trip to Gotham.

He had Dick tied up in red rope. He was blindfolded and letting out small moans. Dick always had a fetish for bondage.

Damian tightened it up with a yank, "Nnhh!"

"Your turn-ons never cease to amaze me." He finished the knot and grabbed his equipment.

Dick was on his knees, tied up in multiple knots with his arms bound behind his back. The ropes tightened around his chest making his nipples hard.

His legs were bound tight making him unable to run away. His mouth had a cloth jammed in to keep his voice to a minimal.

For today's playtime, Damian prepared candles and matches, "You've handled beatings, electrocution, and even choking. Let's see how you handle **fire**."

He lit the candle and held it near Dick's body.

The wax began to drip a bit and leak onto his skin, "Mmnhh!" the hot wax made him tremble as it stuck onto him.

Damian smirked at how erect he was getting, "Hot isn't it?"

The flame burned brighter and the wax began to drip faster. Dick sweated as he could feel how close the flame was.

His thighs squirmed making the rope constrict. More wax stuck to his sensitive skin, staining him slowly.

He panted hard against the clothed gag as Damian dripped more burning candle onto him.

The boy wanted to try teasing Dick a little, so he brought the flame closer to his nipple. The man flinched when he felt his metal piercing heat up.

"MMNHH!" he shook his head and tried to scoot away.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the heat?"

Most of the candle had melted and Damian only held the end. The wax hardened and stuck to various parts of Dick's skin.

His cock was hard and dripping a mess on the floor. He panted and felt ready to cum at any second, "Hhaamm, hmmm, hhhmm.."

The boy smiled at Dick's whimpering and aimed the flame lower, "How about I burn you here instead?"

He let out a startled moan when he felt the fire get close to his cock, _'He wouldn't dare!'_ his heart raced fast as the flame got closer.

Damian whispered in his ear, "It's getting clooooseerr, you're going to get buuuurrned."

"NNNHHMM! NNNHH!" He began to sob behind his blindfold and felt scared.

He trembled and came hard on the candle and on the floor. The flame weakened and Damian pulled it away. Dick shook and tears streamed down his cheeks as he stained his floor.

"Hhmmm..Hhmmmhh.." he panted against his gag and shook as he cried.

The boy chuckled and blew out the candle, "Relax, I was only kidding. You like jokes, right?"

Dick spit out the gag, "Haahh.. Hhaa.. untie me."

Damian raised a brow, "Pardon?"

He choked out a sob, "I said untie, untie me **now**!"

He had never raised his voice to Damian before. The boy debated whether or not to do it. It wasn't like Dick to disobey him.

"Tt, fine."

He untied the ropes from his pet. As soon as his hands were free, Dick removed his blindfold and rubbed his sore wrists.

Damian reached out to touch the tears on his cheek, "You're still a crybaby as always."

Dick swatted his hand away.

The boy wasn't smiling anymore, "**Excuse** you?"

"Too far Damian, you took it **way** too far today."

Dick was serious and felt hurt.

The boy was upset they couldn't keep playing, "You were the one who agreed to this."

Dick crossed his arms, "Yeah, and I regret it. This was too intense, it brought back.. bad memories." The day he lost his parents.

Damian had to accept that. It was a bitter pill to swallow, "Fine, I guess I went a **little** far today."

Dick scoffed at his half-hearted apology, "I'm going to go shower."

The boy groaned and grabbed Dick's arm, "Wait!"

Damian quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. Dick softened up a bit and kissed back. He kept it short and simple.

He hated apologizing, but he didn't like hurting his pet even more, "..I'm **sorry**, okay?"

Dick sniffled and wrapped his arms around him, "Okay, I forgive you."

Damian hugged Dick back. He let out an annoyed groan, "You're way too easy to win over Grayson, this is why people take advantage of you."

He smiled and nuzzled against the boy, "Yeah, but it feels better when you do it."

**. . .**

Their next meet-up took place in Damian's room.

It was the middle of the night and they had the whole mansion to themselves.

Damian was dressed in his Robin uniform, just finished patrolling with his father. Turns out Bruce didn't need him for the rest of the night, typical.

So he called Dick over for a make-out session. Dick lied on his bed wearing a t-shirt and boxers. The man giggled as Damian climbed on top of him.

The boy angrily kissed his cheek, "What are you laughing at?"

"Your dad pissed you off again, didn't he?"

"Doesn't he always?" he captured Dick's lips and kissed him hot on the mouth. He sucked on the man's lips and demanded access.

The older male wrapped his arms around the boy and gladly accepted him, "Mmmmm.."

Damian huffed and massaged his tongue against Dick's, his hand felt on his chest and found his nipple through his shirt.

Dick noticed how greedy he was being, "Mmnhh, so what do you have planned for tonight?"

The boy stopped kissing him and drew circles on Dick's chest, "I was thinking..I let **you** pick tonight."

He gave him a confused look and snorted, "Me?!"

"Yes, you. So far, we've only done things because **I** order you to do them. It's not as fun as it used to be."

Dick raised a brow and gave him an accusing look.

Damian corrected himself, "Well, **almost**."

The man thought for a while, "Hmmm, how about.."

Damian was getting impatient. He scowled, "Oh come **on** Grayson, I know there's something in that kinky brain of yours that you want me to do. Just name it already."

Dick then looked at Damian and then smiled, "Well, there is **one** thing. Come here."

The boy leaned closer to Dick's face. The man cupped his hand to his ear and whispered what he wanted.

A smirk curled onto Damian's face, "Really? You want me to do that?"

Dick blushed, "Well, it was my first kink. I like it."

"Yeah, a bit too much." He got off of Dick and sat at the side of the bed, "But fine, let's do it. It's not like I hate it." He patted his lap, "Take off your underwear and lie on my lap."

Dick slid off the bed and slowly took his boxers off. He was already excited and happy that Damian agreed so easily.

He kicked his boxers off and stood bottomless. He slowly got back on the bed, lying across Damian's lap.

The boy admired his naked rear, "Your ass is looking fat and gorgeous as ever I see."

"Thank you."

Damian had his green gloves off and sat wearing only his red Robin uniform and black tights. His green eyes glared down at his prey.

His hand copped a feel and groped it in a possessive manner. Dick had his face resting on the pillows. His pulse raced with excitement.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

The boy didn't bother with a countdown, he raised his hand high and then delivered a hard smack to Dick's ass.

The man let out a small whimper. His skin shook a little and he squeezed hard on his pillow.

Damian could tell he was into it, "Hmph, you love getting spanked that much?"

"Oh **yes**. Haahh, don't stop."

The boy felt a little disappointed Dick didn't ask him for anything extreme, but he had to admit this all made sense. Dick Grayson loved spankings more than any kinky fetish in the world.

He resumed raising his hand and delivered a series of hits and whacks to Dick's rear. He remained calm and wanted to make his pet scream louder.

The man breathed hard against the pillows and let out gasping moans each time Damian struck him. His ass was starting to sting and markings began to form.

His lips were wet with drool as he let out small squeaks and shaky moans, "Hhaa!"

His cock was getting hard and making a mess on Damian's lap. The boy shifted his legs and clamped Dick's cock between his thighs.

The man let out a slight gasp.

"Well what do we have here?" he rubbed Dick's ass in a taunting matter, "You're even harder than you normal tonight. Do you love it when I spank you Grayson?"

"NNnnn, yes." He clawed into his pillow when Damian hit him again.

The boy was enjoying his submissiveness, "You. Are. Such. A. Harlot!"

Dick's cheeks were starting turn faded red as Damian continued to hit him at full force. He bit his bottom lip and his eyes rolled in enjoyment.

His cock continued to be squeezed by Damian's soft thighs as he lied on his lap, "You're my precious little whore Grayson."

He cooed and teased his pet lovingly while giving him what he wanted. He loved inflicting pain onto others and the fact that Dick asked him to do it made it even more enjoyable.

The acrobat huffed against his pillow and his body grew hot. He couldn't keep it down for another second.

"D-Damianhh, I'm- I can't-!"

The boy understood perfectly. He smirked and struck his ass one last time making Dick's toes curl. His hips bucked against Damian's lap making him cum in between his thighs.

"AAaahh.. Mmmnh.." he shuddered as his body had orgasm shakes, "Fffuck.. oooo.."

Damian stopped touching him and used the opportunity to catch his breath. He was surprisingly sweaty and tired.

He shifted his legs and could feel the warm mess Dick had made. He looked down at his work, there were hand prints and red bruises all over his ass.

He smiled triumphantly and felt he had marked what was rightfully his.

Dick didn't want to get up, but he stretched a bit, "Mmnn, thank you so much for that. It felt like.. how I **wanted** it to feel." He couldn't even form words to describe how incredible Damian's hands felt.

"Haa, you're a real piece of work Grayson." He could feel the sticky mess coating his spandex, "And you're **definitely** doing my laundry tonight."

"Mmmhmmm.."

**. . .**

Their relationship continued on for a few more months. A whole year had already passed and both continued to see each other in private.

They didn't meet as much like they used to, but when they did, Damian made sure to make Dick's night unforgettable. He had the man whipped and he wanted to keep him that way.

Tonight, Dick visited Gotham on his own. Damian snuck into his bedroom. And under the blankets.

The acrobat let out a relaxing sigh as the boy took him into his mouth. Damian's head bobbed as he sucked him off.

"Nnnnn..yyeesss.."

Damian felt up on Dick's muscles, "Mm, spread your legs more. I brought your favorite toy with me."

The acrobat obeyed and lifted his hips a little with his legs spread. Damian inserted the toy and cut it on.

It stretched and massaged Dick's insides making him let out shuddering moans. His skin trembled as the toy messed with his ass and Damian's mouth sucked on his cock.

"Haaahh.. hhaahh.. Oh Damian!" he clutched hard on the sheets.

He loved driving his pet up the edge. Making him moan and suffer beneath him.

He thrusted the toy into him faster and stroked his cock, "Mmmnhh, that's it Grayson, you close?"

"Mmm yes, don't stop, don't stop." His hips bucked a bit. He closed his eyes and felt ready to finish at any second.

Damian smirked and suckled on his tip, "Now tell me what you want!"

"Please fuck me..!" he let out a whimper and ended up cumming right away.

The boy caught it in his mouth but quickly spat it out. He held Dick's cock as he came on himself and under the blankets.

Dick shuddered and panted underneath him. Damian cut off the toy and gave Dick a confused look, "You wanted me to **what**?"

The acrobat realized what he just said. His face slowly burned red and he covered his mouth, "Oh my go-.. no, I'm sorry. Just forget it."

"You want me to fuck you Grayson?"

"Yes, but I know you can't..and I shouldn't want you to but-!"

Damian's pride felt a little hurt, "..is what I'm doing to you not enough anymore?"

Dick sat up in bed and tried his best to reassure the boy, "Damian, I love the stuff that we do together. Of course it's satisfying, it's just sometimes I.."

"Sometimes you **what**?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "Sometimes I wish you were older..or bigger. That way we could have sex and publicly tell everyone that we're a thing."

Damian tapped on his chin thoughtfully, "I see."

"But it's just a fantasy! I still like you the way you are. I can be patient."

The boy said nothing slid off the bed.

Dick felt guilty, "Damian? Damian!"

The boy opened Dick's bedroom door, "..I need time to think. Do not disturb me."

The acrobat sat there upset, _'I should've just kept my big mouth shut.'_

**. . .**

Dick was alone this time. Damian hadn't contacted him in weeks since the incident. He used the time to focus on Nightwing and Bludhaven.

But whenever he was home alone, he thought about the boy, "Why'd I have to ask him to do **that**? I know he can't..yet." he rolled in his bed, "Ugh, I'm disgusting."

He rubbed his forehead and didn't know what to do. He peeked at his cellphone occasionally, hoping it'd be Damian. But alas, nothing.

'_Maybe it's for the best, we shouldn't have been doing this kind of thing anyway. I'm sure he'd prefer to be with someone closer to his age.'_ He tried sitting up and thinking positive.

He looked through his phone and wanted to call a friend to take his mind off of Damian.

Before he could call his fellow redheads, his phone vibrated, "Oh?" he swiped open the text message, "Speak of the devil."

Damian sent him a quick text saying, "I'm coming over to your place. Be ready."

Dick's heart raced with excitement and worry, _'He hasn't contacted me in weeks. Why __**now**__? Are we still a thing? Or maybe this is a break up?'_ he bit his bottom lip and decided to just go with it.

The man stripped out of his pajamas until he was completely naked. He got the collar Damian got him and strapped it around his neck.

He fought back the urge to smile, _'Fuck I'm excited.'_ He wrapped a robe around himself and waited by his door.

Dick could only hear his own heartbeat as he waited for his little prince. There was a small patter of footsteps shuffling past his apartment door.

Some were fast, some slow, until finally.. one pair of footsteps stopped.

There was a small knock at the door.

Dick cleared his throat, "W-Who is it?"

"It's me."

His heart pounded harder from hearing Damian's usual grumpy voice.

He opened the door for him. There stood the little prince, with a black coat on and a paper bag in his hand.

He scowled up at Dick, "Took you long enough."

He stood out of the way to let his master in and lock the door behind him. Dick stripped out of his robe leaving him naked.

He sat waiting on the floor for Damian to give out his orders.

The boy was in the middle of taking his coat off. He wore his black and white assassin uniform. It made Dick excited to see him in.

"I'm aware this is your favorite Grayson, so I wore it just for you tonight." He rustled around with the paper bag, "But that's not all I brought for you. Since you've been such a good boy, I thought you could use a new toy. Now close your eyes."

Dick closed his eyes and tried to be patient. He hadn't seen his master in weeks yet Damian was as calm as ever, as if nothing had happened between them.

Dick felt a little hurt at this, but it's not like Damian was in love with him or anything, so he had no right to feel this way.

He let out a small whimper as he felt sad, _'I'm just making things worse. Need to stop being so emotional.'_

"Okay, you can open them now, and I swear I'll kill you if you laugh."

Dick hesitantly opened his eyes. He stared in awe and was taken aback at what Damian had on.

The boy had a black strap-on around his waist. There was a long shiny black toy at the end of it. Damian had his hands on his hips but was clearly embarrassed to be wearing it.

"Since you wanted me to fuck you so badly, I went out and ordered..**this**."

Dick crawled over to him and examined the strap-on up close. It looked thick and matched the blackness of Damian's uniform.

It made him excited knowing Damian was going to pound him with it. The boy could sense his arousal and sat on Dick's bed.

"Well what are you waiting for Grayson, **lick** me."

He moaned in excitement to hear his first order. He crawled between the boy's legs and began sucking on the toy.

He bobbed his head and let out small happy moans as he coated the toy with his saliva. Damian watched how fast Dick was sucking him.

"I take it you missed me Grayson?"

He looked up at Damian with sad eyes as he sucked. Damian petted his head kindly. His gloved fingers brushed his hair ruffled his scalp.

"I admit, I was shocked by your outburst a few weeks ago, but I certainly don't plan to throw you away." He explained, "I looked up ways to satisfy you better and came across this toy. Shopping in-store was humiliating and the shipping time took forever."

Dick groaned when Damian slammed his head down on the strap-on. He whimpered when the tip hit his throat.

He smirked and moved Dick's head on his strap-on, "I went through a lot of trouble for you so I expect some gratitude, Grayson."

The acrobat moaned as the toy was repeatedly forced into his mouth. Since his hands were free, he began preparing and toying with his entrance.

His hole was already pretty soaked and his erection twitched about. He inserted two fingers into himself as his mouth drooled all over the strap-on.

Once it was nice and wet, Damian shoved Dick's head off, "Hhaahh!" he let out small pants and tried to catch his breath.

The boy sneered at how much saliva coated it, "Glad you like your new toy, now let's play with it."

He ordered Dick to get on the bed. The acrobat obeyed and lied on his back. Damian climbed on top of him.

"You want to have sex like this?"

He spread his legs for his little prince, "I want to watch you while you put it in."

Damian scoffed, "Hmph, you're as corny as ever Grayson."

Dick spread his hole for Damian as he began putting it in. Damian clearly had never done it before, so he needed help.

The boy added some force into his hips to force the toy to go in. It slowly stretched Dick's insides until it was all the way in to the base.

Dick relaxed against the bed, "Nnn!"

Damian huffed and checked, "How's it feel?"

"I'm fine, I want you to move."

He gave a small nod and began thrusting into his pet. The toy squelched around in Dick, filling him up each time it went in.

Fluids dripped about each time it slapped back into him. Dick moaned when he felt the tip graze his sweet spot. His toes tightened and his cock was fully erect.

"Is this the spot?" Damian began thrusting towards where Dick clenched at.

The man let out a loud moan and wrapped his arms around the boy, "Yes, right there!"

Damian's forehead pressed against Dick's as he thrusted into him. His legs wrapped around his waist making it hard for him to pull out.

"Hahh, d-do you like it that much?" his tan skin had sweat and his cheeks were puffy and red.

Dick kissed him on the lips, "Yes, but I really just like **you**."

Damian tutted and kissed Dick back.

He sucked on his lips and rocked his hips more. The bed creaked beneath them as they made out. Dick hugged Damian tightly as he moved inside of him.

Damian buried his face in Dick's neck and shoulder, "Grayson.. Grayson.."

The acrobat tugged hard on the back of Damian's uniform. He clenched hard making Damian buck his hips.

"Aaahh!" he came hard on his abs and the front of Damian's costume.

He huffed on the bed and shivered a bit. His sensitivity increased and his muscles relaxed.

The boy pulled out for a bit, "Well that was fast." He felt on the semen on his uniform.

Dick panted underneath him, "Sorry. I got carried away." He rolled over, "Can we try again?"

"Hmph, you want it from behind now. Why am I not surprised?" he smirked and gripped Dick's ass.

He resumed moving and thrusting the toy deeper into his pet. Dick gasped and bit his bottom lip as Damian fucked him harder.

The boy liked this position better, he could give it to Dick hard like he wanted to, "Hahh, this is m-more like it. It was difficult to move earlier."

Dick clutched the sheets and let out erotic moans. Damian's hips repeatedly slapped into him, not giving his sweet spot a break. He was already erect again and making a mess.

He loved the way Damian squeezed on his ass and gave it an occasional spank to send him over the edge.

Items and frames shook on the wall during their kinky love-making, "H-Harder, I'm almost there."

Damian marveled at Dick's back as he moved inside him, "I knew this'd be the perfect position for a bitch like you."

He thrusted harder into his pet making his cock flail and his moans heighten. His vision grew blurry and his nipples were hard. Dick's piercings rattled and shook on every thrust.

"Cumming, don't stop, nnnhh, cumming!" his whole body clenched and stretched as he let out an erotic cry, "AAaaaAAahh.."

His cock squirted and came on the sheets. His entrance quivered around the toy sucking Damian in.

The boy groaned, "Fuck Grayson, are you having an orgasm?" he couldn't get his hips unstuck.

Dick's eyes rolled a bit as he finally got relief and finished his climax. He collapsed on the bed and his privates felt hot.

"Haaahh.. hhhaahh.. Oh Damian.." he closed his eyes and wanted to rest.

The boy felt him loosen up and used this chance to pull out. Damian sat on the bed with a soaked strap-on to catch his breath.

The acrobat lied on his side as Damian left to get undressed.

**Later. . .**

Dick opened his eyes and was under the covers naked. Damian had come out of the bathroom naked. He was toweling off his hair.

"You up?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

Damian joined him in bed, "Well, you made a mess of my uniform, left scratch marks on my back, and then orgasmed and fainted."

Dick blushed and apologized, "Oh my- I'm so sorry. Did you want to keep going?"

"No."

The acrobat could tell something was bothering him, "Are you upset?"

Damian was hiding something, "I've been thinking..a lot. About **us**."

"Oh?"

He rummaged and grabbed the paper bag he brought, "I meant to give this to you after our..'moment' today." He got out a small black box.

Dick held it, "What is it?"

"My gift, to you. Open it."

He opened the small box and there was a big silver ring inside. His eyes sparkled at it. There were small shiny stones on it.

"Rhinestones?"

Damian scoffed, "Please, those are diamonds. Nothing but the best."

"It's pretty, is this really for me?" the ring was too big for his finger, "How do I wear this?"

"Let me put it on for you."

He took the ring out of the box and went under the blankets. His small hands grabbed Dick's penis making him gasp a bit.

He could feel Damian slide the ring onto him, "**That's** how you wear it." He lied on the pillow next to Dick.

The acrobat chuckled, "I still don't get how you know my size."

The boy scowled at him, "I've seen it with my eyes and had it in my mouth, of course I'd know."

Dick shifted his leg and could already feel the silver cockring get snug around him, "And how long must I wear this one, my little prince?"

Damian got serious, "..for the rest of our lives."

He stopped chuckling and stared at Damian. It was the first time he saw the boy blush. His tan cheeks were red and his green eyes stared directly into Dick's.

"Grayson, when I'm older and fully grown I won't need to rely on a strap-on or petty toys anymore. I'll be a man who you can't live without."

Dick smiled, "Heh, it's almost like a wedding ring. Is this your way of proposing to me?"

Damian groaned and sat up in bed, "Ugh, don't be such a hopeless romantic!"

Dick could see the boy's ears turn red. He hit the nail on the head.

The boy shifted to get out of bed but Dick grabbed his hand, "Hey.."

"What?"

"Stay the night here, with me."

"Why?"

He tugged hard on Damian made him lie back down, "Because I want to sleep next to you tonight."

Damian groaned angrily, clearly embarrassed and squeezed onto Dick's hand, "You're such a baby, Grayson."

"Well **one** of us has to be." He smiled at Damian, "I've.. I've been thinking about **us** too."

He looked into Dick's eyes, "And?"

"I still don't know where our relationship is headed. We'll probably get bored of each other or move on to someone better, but I want us to always be close." He kissed his small hand, "I know I definitely love you and want to stay by your side, whatever I may be to you in the future."

Damian scooched closer to Dick, "I don't care what the future brings, you belong to me no matter what happens. And," he got embarrassed, "I obviously wouldn't do any of these things with someone I **didn't** love, so.."

Dick chuckled, "You don't have to say it. I know." He reached over to the side of the bed and cut the lamp off.

The room got dark and the window shined blue moonlight into the room.

Dick cuddled up to Damian and got a good night's sleep. The boy watched the man sleep next to him.

His small hand occasionally stroked and pulled lightly at Dick's locks of hair. Damian kept thinking about the first time he laid eyes on Dick Grayson.

He didn't expect their little game to take such a serious turn. But now that it did, he felt he couldn't leave Dick alone anymore.

Damian got closer and placed a kiss on Dick's forehead before holding the man in his arms, "Haa.. What would you do without me?"

**The End**


End file.
